


Основная цель

by Christoph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Recovery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: после развала Щ.И.Т.а Стив собирался отправиться на поиски Зимнего Солдата. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что найдёт его вот так запросто в Смитсоновском музее.текст был написан в 2014 году, так что можно считать АУ по отношению к событиям Гражданки. переведено для WTF Starbucks 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primary Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853854) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Проблема не в том, подумал Стив, что он не понимает современный мир. Проблема в том, что современный мир не понимает его.  
Ладно, это не совсем так. Кое-кто здесь его _по-настоящему_ понимал. Те, кто его боялись. Боялись его силы. Его знания или не-знания. Его прошлого. Но по большей части люди ожидали от него, что он будет Капитаном Америкой. Не Стивом Роджерсом. И хотя он не собирался бежать от ответственности, в дни вроде сегодняшнего, когда перестаёт литься кровь и исчезают шрамы, он так и оставался всего лишь Стивом Роджерсом, тощим пацаном из Бруклина, девяносто пяти лет от роду, ощущавшим вес каждого дня своей жизни. Уставшим. Оторванным от этого современного мира. И сейчас, помимо прочего, его преследовал призрак. Дышащий, ходящий, дерущийся призрак, живущий под маской незнакомца.  
В третий раз за несколько недель Стив беззвучно проскользнул в Смитсоновский музей, оставаясь безликим за тёмными очками и простой синей бейсболкой. На плече висел новый дешёвый рюкзак с пластиковыми молниями. Он без проблем проходил с ним металлоискатели, как и обещала Наташа. В рюкзаке был его старый костюм, позаимствованный из музея, — _украденный_ , уточнила его страдающая совесть.  
Может, у него и были причины, может, он всегда собирался его вернуть, но это всё равно оставалось кражей, и он знал, что у кого-то из-за этого неприятности.  
Впрочем, он его вернёт, если успешно пронесёт мимо охраны. В конечном счёте, они же не думают, что могут не пропустить кого-то вроде Наташи, верно?  
Она была огромной помощью для него во всём этом — не только в деле Щ.И.Т.а, но и с униформой. Возможно, было глупо настаивать на старых цветах, но... ладно, именно это сказал агент Коулсон: иногда людям нужно что-то «старомодное».  
А Стив... На этот раз Стив получил куда больше, чем просил. «Старые наряды»? Больше похоже на «старые кошмары». Потому что прошлое не было мёртвым и погребённым навеки, а то, что вернулось, оказалось намного больнее.  
Сглотнув комок в горле, он влился в очередь и медленно потащился к экспозициям. _Его_ экспозициям. По телу бегали мурашки, пока он смотрел на своё прошлое, выставленное напоказ перед туристами и зеваками. За прошедшее время ему стоило бы привыкнуть к отсутствию какой-либо приватности, но каким-то образом эти безликие витрины — фотографии и подсвеченные стенды с биографиями, диорамы и модели — были даже более кричащими, чем те представления, в которых он участвовал.  
Когда они с Наташей разработали план одолжить — _спереть_ — старую униформу, он настоял, что нужно вернуть её в музей. Наташе больше нравился вариант с ещё одним взломом с проникновением, но Стив думал, что сможет просто украдкой подложить её, пока никто не смотрит. Дурацкая идея. Он был почти рядом с экспозицией с костюмами, где его фигура была заменена табличкой «На реставрации», а толпа по-прежнему напирала со всех сторон. Их бы не сдвинула даже пожарная тревога, да он и не стал бы её активировать. Кого-то могли ранить или затоптать.  
Придётся оставить костюм где-нибудь ещё. В офисе, к примеру. Ну или он мог бы отдать его охране, но тогда возникнут вопросы. Его даже могут арестовать. И даже фактическая «собственность» костюма была под вопросом. Чей он, правительства или музея?  
Не было ни единого шанса пробраться за стенд, чтобы оставить аккуратно сложенную форму позади манекенов, так что он даже не стал пытаться. И хотя он никогда не признался бы в этом, он был рад, что его манекен убрали. Это был самый пугающий экспонат — он сам, неподвижный и безжизненный, из тусклого белого пластика. Стив не знал, какой вариант был хуже, в маске или без.  
Он отвернулся, ища взглядом охранника, но вместо этого зацепился за стену Баки. Баки, подумал он, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Баки был жив, но не был _Баки_. Но в то же время был, где-то глубоко внутри. Стив это знал. Ему пришлось поверить. Он потёр ладонью челюсть, вспомнив два перелома, три выбитых зуба и глаз, слишком заплывший, чтобы нормально открываться. Было больно, но каждая капля боли того стоила, потому что там, в конце, _Баки_ посмотрел на него за глазами Зимнего Солдата.  
А потом хеликарриер обрушился к чертям, а следующее, что Стив помнил — как он выплёвывал маслянистую грязную речную воду и кровь. Но он не утонул.  
_Не утонул_. И даже не заблуждался относительно того, что его вытащили гражданские.  
Он заметил охранника, стоящего у запасного выхода. Успокоившись, он уронил рюкзак с плеча и принялся расстёгивать молнию. Может, охранник будет настолько изумлён, что не станет задавать неловких вопросов насчёт кражи костюма. Или почему ботинки воняют, словно Потомак. Или о новых дырах и кровавых пятнах.  
Прекрасно осведомлённый о собственной силе, он пробирался в толпе, глядя под ноги, чтобы не затоптать случайно какого-нибудь малыша. Хотя такой способ передвижения был опасным. Взрослые могли просто посмотреть на него и подумать — гляди-ка, этот парень похож на Кэпа. А дети... дети _верили_ , что он настоящий. А счастливые дети склонны кричать, шуметь и хлопать в ладошки, и это именно то внимание, которого он вовсе не жаждет.  
Так что он продолжал смотреть вниз и избегал любых детишек, пробираясь к охраннику. Ему пришлось шагнуть в сторону, обходя туриста, замершего истуканом посреди движущейся толпы, статуей в бейсболке как у Стива и новенькой, чуть ли не скрипящей кожаной куртке. Длинные волосы, примятые бейсболкой, спускались по шее парня. Несколько прядей запутались в неопрятной бороде.  
Стив смотрел в сторону достаточно долго, чтобы успеть сделать ещё шаг, прежде чем его мозг осознал увиденное. Резко выдернутый из воспоминаний, он развернулся на пятках.  
Голубые глаза, спрятанные в тени, пригвоздили его к месту. На один удар сердца Баки смотрел прямо на него. Но это же невозможно! Не здесь. Не в Вашингтоне, не в Смитсоне.  
А потом эти глаза стали ледяными и пустыми, словно у робота. Баки отвернулся, сделал несколько шагов, а потом кто-то возник у него на пути. Он выдернул обе руки из карманов, быстро спрятал металлическую обратно. Правой рукой он оттолкнул женщину — оттолкнул так сильно, что сбил её с ног, и она ударилась о стенд Гейба Джонса, отчего стекло покачнулось, а подсветка замигала.  
Когда она закричала от удивления или боли, Стив увидел, как Баки отшатнулся.  
Непременно возникнет паника. Баки кинулся бежать, отталкивая людей с дороги и упрямо держа левую руку в кармане. Стив швырнул рюкзак на пол — кто-нибудь его найдёт, — и бросился вдогонку, отказываясь поддаться инстинкту остановиться и проверить, все ли в порядке. О них позаботится кто-нибудь ещё, но никто не в состоянии позаботиться о Баки. Никто кроме Стива.  
К тому моменту, как они достигли опоясывающей здание галереи, оба бежали, приближаясь к той невероятной скорости, которая отбрасывает все иллюзии о их человеческой природе. Забыв об осторожности, Стив не раздумывал.  
Он _бежал_.  
Резко повернув за угол, Баки врезался в космическую капсулу, и она сорвалась с постаментов, удерживающих её под углом. Стив едва притормозил — ущерб уже причинён, а Баки без колебаний кинулся к закрытым входным дверям.  
Стекло раскололось, обрушившись градом толстых зазубренных осколков. Стив по привычке вскинул руку, ускоряясь и слыша за спиной выкрики «это он! Это Капитан Америка!»  
Люди закричали — кто-то от восторга, кто-то от страха, — но Стив оставил их позади, вырвавшись в солнечный полдень.  
Баки кинулся через улицу, пробегая перед машинами и перепрыгивая через них, оставляя за собой визг тормозов и скрежет металла. Стив выкладывался в беге, оттолкнулся в прыжке от внедорожника и приземлился на углепластиковый багажник небольшого автомобильчика, смявшегося под ним, словно бумага.  
— Извините! — на автомате крикнул он, высвобождая ногу. Баки был уже у деревьев, взрывая землю и траву, нёсся по Эспланаде к Потомаку. Он не мог позволить Баки добежать до реки. Как только он окажется там, Стив его потеряет.  
— Баки! Стой!  
Баки бросил на него полный ужаса взгляд, по его лицу разливалась бледность, и Стив приказал себе увидеть под этим страхом надежду, потому что это был _Баки_ , а не убийца Зимний Солдат, которым его заставила быть ГИДРА.  
Стив вложил все силы в ещё один рывок, даже его заставивший запыхаться, и бросился на Баки, роняя его на землю. Баки упёрся обеими ладонями в землю, напряг сильные плечи, стараясь сбросить Стива, но тот держался, словно клещ.  
— Баки! Баки, всё в порядке! Остановись!  
Баки замер, повернув голову, его тело содрогалось, пока он судорожно глотал воздух. Потом, вздрогнув так, что Стив едва не упал, резко расслабился. Металлические пальцы впились в землю, оставляя вмятины. Он вывернулся ещё немного, и один его глаз, всё ещё расширенный от страха, сфокусировался на лице Стива.  
— Баки? Ты со мной, приятель? — Стив попытался сделать голос спокойным и уверенным.  
Тёмные брови Баки чуть опустились. Он разомкнул губы и выплюнул траву и грязь. А потом прошипел сквозь зубы — сссс — и выдох превратился в едва уловимое даже для слуха Стива слово, хотя он мог видеть его в изгибе губ Баки.  
_Стив_.  
От облегчения у Стива слёзы на глаза навернулись.  
— Да, Баки. Стив, — ободряюще сказал он. Медленно осторожно отодвинулся, освобождая Баки. — Это Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
Ещё один выдох, но на этот раз он стал едва слышимым шёпотом — «Стив».  
Стив перекатился на траву рядом с Баки, зная, что вокруг наверняка уже собирается толпа, но ему было плевать.  
— Баки, — повторил он, протягивая ладонь к руке Баки, и застыл, почувствовав металл под кожей куртки. Вместо этого он, желая дать Баки больше обычного человеческого взаимодействия, устроил ладонь на его пояснице.  
— Стив.  
Он просто заученно повторял его имя или и правда узнал Стива?  
Не было возможности сказать, и здесь не место выяснять отношения. Стив не имел привычки убегать, но догадывался, что толпа зевак — и копы, которые, вероятно, уже на пути сюда, — едва ли сделают ситуацию лучше.  
— Баки, нам нужно идти, — сказал он, на мгновение опускаясь на четвереньки, а потом встал на колени. Не разрывая визуального контакта. Не двигаясь слишком быстро или угрожающе.  
Спустя мгновение Баки изогнулся, вытаскивая из-под себя ногу и упираясь в землю. Стив встал и предложил ему руку. Баки поднялся, словно кот, мягко, грациозно и смертоносно, и протянул в ответ левую руку.  
Солнечный свет вспыхнул бликом, поймав металл под грязью и выдранной травой. Баки сощурился на эту вспышку, и выражение его лица стало безучастным и нейтральным, словно маска — робот в маске Баки.  
— Баки. Давай, дружище. Будь со мной, — попросил Стив, настойчиво дёргая его за руку.  
С видимым усилием Баки оторвал взгляд от своей руки, переключившись на руку Стива. Он шумно выдохнул и правой рукой ухватился за предплечье Стива. Сжал пальцы сильнее, словно держался за спасательный трос.  
— Стив.  
— Да, — кивнул Стив, краем глаза улавливая движение. Вокруг них люди. Люди со своими смартфонами, которые могут делать фото и снимать видео. — Баки...  
Он посмотрел на Стива, и уголок его рта изогнулся в подобии улыбки.  
— Я думал, ты меньше.  
Слова словно уничтожили три четверти века. Стив рассмеялся, внутри бурлило облегчение.  
— Да. Да, я и был. Ты в порядке?  
Лицо Баки расслабилось. Это была не совсем улыбка, но исчез его хмурый вид. Он бросил взгляд на толпу и снова стал отстранённым.  
— Бежим, — сказал он безжизненным сосредоточенным голосом Зимнего Солдата.  
И они побежали.  
~~~  
Арлингтонский Мемориальный мост тянулся через Потомак от Эспланады к Острову Колумбия, совсем рядом с Арлингтонским кладбищем. Мост был ещё одним популярным местом среди туристов, а также местных байкеров и бегунов, и сегодня их как прорвало.  
На мосту Стив выпустил из пальцев рукав Баки и перешёл на шаг, стараясь вести себя как обычно. Баки пробежал ещё пару шагов, прежде чем остановился и подхватил походку Стива. Он спрятал руки в карманы куртки и втянул голову в плечи, словно стараясь скрыть свою личность. С его длинными нечёсаными волосами, обрамляющими заросшее бородой лицо, и напряжёнными плечами он был похож больше на преступника, чем на туриста на прогулке. Стив мог только представить, что сказала бы Наташа.  
Стиву хотелось поговорить, но Баки казался всецело сосредоточенным на движении, будто это требовало всей его концентрации. Он шёл, словно кот, двигаясь бесшумно и мягко, легко обходя других людей на мосту. Баки из воспоминаний Стива ходил горделиво, привлекая к себе как можно больше внимания. Стив вернулся мыслями к тому ужасному двойному свиданию на Всемирной выставке. Он всегда подозревал, что Баки в ту ночь проводил до дома _обеих_ девушек — мысль, которая ввергала в пучину необъяснимой ревности по причинам, куда более многочисленным, чем хотелось бы Стиву.  
Они пересекли мост в молчании. У подножия тротуар мягко заворачивал вправо, но в траве была вытоптана грязная тропинка. Прежде, чем Стив указал на неё, Баки уже выбрал это направление.  
Стив бегал здесь раньше: через бульвар Вашингтона, по Мемориальной аллее Джорджа Вашингтона и Маунт Вернон Трейл. Сейчас он шёл здесь с Баки и остановился возле небольшой густой рощицы перед мостом Рузвельта. Окинув взглядом окрестности, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, Стив нырнул в кусты и направился к кромке воды, где можно было бы найти немного уединения. Всё ещё храня мрачное молчание, Баки последовал за ним.  
Здесь было темно и прохладно. Воздух у реки густо пропитался запахами гниющей травы и ила, смешанными с выхлопными газами с соседней дороги. За гулом редкого движения Стив слышал мягкие всплески вёсел плывущих неподалёку байдарок.  
Надеясь показать, что пришёл сюда не драться, он уселся на поваленное дерево.  
— Присаживайся, — пригласил он, глядя на Баки, хотя и не особо хорошо различал его лицо. Темнота смягчила нездоровую бледность его лица, но его голубые глаза терялись в ней.  
Только оглядевшись и убедив самого себя, что они одни, Баки уселся на корточки лицом к Стиву. Он устроил руки на коленях, неплотно сжав пальцы, и выглядел собранным и готовым напасть без предупреждения.  
Прошли секунды. Может, минуты. Стив смотрел на Баки в молчании, которое из неловкого превращалось в напряжённое, потому что он просто не знал, что сказать.  
— Я не помню, — голос Баки был грубее, чем должен бы, и это было неправильно — почти хуже, чем его молчание. «Баки» из памяти Стива был полон жизни и энергии.  
Поборов дрожь, Стив отозвался:  
— Да, я заметил.  
— Но я _знаю тебя_.  
Надежда пронзила Стива, как солнечный луч, падающий сквозь кроны деревьев.  
— Да, Баки. Конечно же, ты знаешь. Мы вместе выросли. Помнишь Бруклин?  
Пальцы Баки дрогнули, почти сжавшись в кулаки и снова расслабившись.  
— Я ничего не помню. Только холод. Только ГИДРу.  
— Нет, — Стив наклонился вперёд и положил ладонь на руку Баки — живую правую руку. — Нет, Баки. Ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты был сержантом в 107-м пехотном. Мы сражались вместе, плечом к плечу. Воющие коммандос, помнишь? Ты и я. Гейб, Джим Морита. Дум-Дум и Дернье. Сражались с немцами в Париже.  
— У него была шляпа, — Баки нахмурился и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с глаз. — Шляпа Дум-Дума.  
У Стива вырвался рваный смешок.  
— Да. Шляпа-котелок. Он никогда не носил каску. Любил эту шляпу.  
Губы Баки изогнулись.  
— Я знаю. Знаю. Но я _не помню_.  
— Всё нормально. Воспоминания вернутся, — отозвался Стив, чертовски надеясь, что не врёт.  
— Я должен убить тебя, — Баки посмотрел вниз, волосы снова упали на лицо.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я хочу, — Баки поднял голову достаточно, чтобы Стив увидел тёмные тени вокруг его глаз. — И не хочу.  
— Если будем голосовать, я выбираю «не хочу», — хмыкнул Стив. — Идёт?  
Ещё одна почти-улыбка.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне вспомнить.  
— Разумеется, я помогу, — Стив наклонился ближе и потянулся вперёд, чтобы поймать взгляд Баки. — Баки. Баки, посмотри на меня.  
Баки наклонил голову на долю дюйма.  
— Помоги мне вспомнить.  
Стив поднял руку и коснулся волос Баки. Тот отшатнулся, словно испуганная лошадь.  
— Хэй, всё в порядке, — сказал Стив, задерживая руку. — Я просто хочу видеть тебя, вот и всё.  
Баки неуверенно выдохнул. Но он оставался спокойным, и Стив на пробу отвёл назад длинные пряди его волос. Они были слипшимися и грязными, но почему-то это помогло Стиву понять, что всё это по-настоящему. Что Баки и правда здесь и живой. Что они друг друга не убили.  
Глаза Баки были закрыты, и он был совсем неподвижен, едва дышал. Стив осторожно заправил волосы Баки за уши, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой.  
— Нам надо тебя почистить, — сказал Стив, всё ещё касаясь его волос. Это, кажется, его успокоило — и это Стив понимал. Он провёл три четверти века во льдах. Он не должен был помнить, сколько прошло времени, но где-то в глубине души он знал. Когда он очнулся, то провёл много часов, просто касаясь всего подряд, чувствуя текстуру травы, или ковра, или плитки под ногами, скользя ладонями по собственной одежде, водя пальцами по полотенцам, диванным подушкам и своим одеялам по ночам.  
Никто не касался его. Он не был _личностью_. Он был Капитаном Америкой. Хорошим парнем. Героем. О, каждый хотел пожать ему руку или похлопать по плечу, но никто не _касался_ его. Наташа поддразнивала его насчёт девчонок, но никто не хотел _встречаться с ним_. Им тоже был нужен Капитан Америка. И никто в принципе не хотел делать что-либо вместе со Стивом Роджерсом. Да и кто захотел бы? Он был скучным. Единственные люди, которым было не всё равно — Пегги и Баки, — больше не узнавали его.  
Десятилетия отняли у него Пегги. И Стив _не собирался_ отдавать ещё и Баки. Ни смерти, ни времени, и уж точно не ГИДРе.  
— Идём, Баки, — наконец, произнёс он, проведя рукой по его неопрятной бороде, чтобы коснуться его подбородка.  
— Куда? — Баки открыл глаза, блеснувшие голубым глубоко в тени.  
Стив встряхнул головой. С самой их драки он ожидал этого. Он провёл последние две ночи в двух разных дешёвых отелях, потратив всё уменьшающийся запас налички. У него и Сэма с Наташей были левые телефоны, совсем как их старые, но с другими кнопками. Предполагалось, что их невозможно отследить, но он чувствовал себя некомфортно, используя их без необходимости.  
— Я снял номер в отеле. Завтра... — он неохотно встал на ноги и протянул руку.  
— Завтра? — Баки принял её и позволил Стиву помочь ему подняться.  
— Завтра мы поедем в Нью-Йорк, — Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Там есть кое-кто, кому мы можем доверять. Кто может помочь нам исчезнуть на время.  
— Нью-Йорк? — нахмурился Баки.  
— Манхэттэн. Это недалеко от Бруклина.  
— Я знаю, — Баки тряхнул головой и посмотрел вниз. Поняв, что они всё ещё держатся за руки, Стив отпустил его. Пальцы Баки дёрнулись. — Кто в Нью-Йорке?  
— Тони. Тони Старк. Он...  
— Говард Старк, — перебил его Баки. — Женат на Марии Старк. Оба мертвы.  
— Да, — кивнул сбитый с толку Стив. — Говард был одним из тех учёных, которые... — он указал на собственную грудь. — Тони их сын. Он... Ладно, он засранец, но он хороший парень.  
Спустя пару секунд морщины на лбу Баки разгладились.  
— Тони. Он был Железным человеком.  
— Он и есть, — с кривой усмешкой отозвался Стив, вспомнив желание сбросить Старка в трюм хеликарриера и преподать ему пару уроков скромности.  
— Он _был_ , — настойчиво повторил Баки. — Его перевели в угрозы низкого приоритета, когда он избавился от дугового реактора и уничтожил все свои костюмы.  
— Как ты... — неуверенно произнёс Стив, качая головой.  
Баки бросил на него беспомощный взгляд и продолжил:  
— Пеппер Поттс, председатель правления Старк Индастрис, переведена в угрозы высшего приоритета из-за сыворотки Экстремис. В настоящий момент под защитой заместителя директора Марии Хилл, Щ.И.Т., уровень допуска — девять.  
— Баки... Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — неверяще спросил Стив.  
Баки закрыл глаза. Его брови сошлись на переносице, и он тряхнул головой — нервное короткое движение, от которого волосы снова упали на лицо.  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал он. — Стив, я не знаю.  
Стив схватил Баки за плечи, чувствуя силу мышц и металла под его кожаной курткой. На секунду он _возненавидел_ всё это, понимая, что Баки обязан ГИДРе жизнью, и что ГИДРА превратила его в монстра.  
Баки ухватился за предплечья Стива, прогнувшись под его силой, и Стив напомнил себе, что, по крайней мере, Баки _жив_. Стиву дали второй шанс. Он потерял Пегги, но он не потеряет Баки.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Стив, глядя Баки в глаза и надеясь — молясь, — чтобы тот увидел правдивость его слов. — Я обещаю. Я найду способ всё уладить.  
~~~  
— Мотоцикл безопасен, — сказал Стив, пока они с Баки шли через открытую парковку за Смитсоновским авиационно-космическим музеем. Оба настороженно поглядывали по сторонам, но Стив не замечал угроз или того, что их узнали. — Наташа достала мне новые номера.  
— Наталья Альяновна Романофф, — негромко сказал Баки. — Множество псевдонимов. Угроза номер один.  
— Она друг, — сказал Стив прежде, чем Баки процитировал полное досье Наташи. Что ГИДРА сделала с Баки? Они будто вложили в его голову целый компьютер, набитый сведениями Щ.И.Т.а. Хотя, с другой стороны, возможно, что они так и сделали. ГИДРА была у руля десятилетиями.  
Баки метнул взгляд на Стива — хмурый и тяжёлый, уже ставший чересчур знакомым.  
— Она друг, — твёрдо повторил Стив.  
Через мгновение Баки кивнул и тихо ответил:  
— Постараюсь запомнить.  
Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу и едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда почувствовал под курткой твёрдый металл. Ему _стоит_ запомнить и избегать левого бока Баки.  
Он уронил руку так непринуждённо, как только смог, и принялся выуживать из кармана ключи. Харлей-Дэвидсон презентовали ему этот байк на церемонии в своей штаб-квартире в Милуоки. Стив никогда не любил все эти пиар-выходы — ни в сороковых, ни сейчас, — но ему нравилось, насколько мотопромышленность улучшилась за прошедшие годы. Хоть _что-то_ в этом мире улучшилось.  
Стив надевал шлем только потому, что его достали копы, останавливающие его, а потом предлагающие «пересмотреть» законы в обмен на автограф Капитана Америка или «селфи» с ним. Кроме того, он не был настолько раздражающим, как его старый шлем от костюма.  
Когда они с Наташей начали работать в одной команде, он поменял одиночное сиденье на другое, которое было бы удобным и безопасным для пассажира, на случай, если Наташа захотела бы съездить за ланчем или попросила бы подбросить её в те дни, когда они ездили в офис вместе. И он прикупил запасной шлем.Тот всё ещё был здесь, пристёгнутый над задним крылом. Стив отстегнул оба шлема, протянул запасной Баки и надел свой.  
— Шлем? — спросил Баки с нотками недоверия в голосе.  
— Это новый байк, Баки, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Я не собираюсь играть с полицией в догонялки. От этого краска царапается, — сказал он, нежно погладив топливный бак, прежде чем взобраться на сиденье. — Шлем, или ты идёшь пешком, — пригрозил он, хотя это и было пустой угрозой. Он бы оставил байк, если это беспокоит Баки.  
Но Баки спустя мгновение надел шлем и взгромоздился на сиденье позади него. Стив поднял подножку и выровнял байк, нахмурившись от того, как напряжённое тело Баки повлияло на их баланс. С ними двумя байк наверняка весил за тысячу фунтов, что превращало его из плавно движущейся машины в смерть на двух колёсах. Небольшой вес и грация Наташи разбаловали Стива.  
— Полегче, Баки. Я не собираюсь нас угробить, — Стив покопался в кармане, отыскав кожаные перчатки, которые Мария купила ему на прошлое Рождество. Он обернулся и предложил их Баки. — Надень, сможешь держаться за мой ремень или ещё за что.  
Баки снова нахмурился.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, но всё же взял перчатки.  
— Затем, что я не собираюсь напрягаться, удерживая твой вес всю дорогу до отеля, не говоря уже о дороге до Нью-Йорка.  
Всё ещё хмурясь, Баки натянул перчатки. Когда металл его руки был спрятан, казалось, что вторая половина легендарного Зимнего Солдата ушла, осталась за спиной мужчины, которым он когда-то был. Стив не смог удержаться от ухмылки, и Баки неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— А теперь расслабься, — сказал Стив, берясь за руль. Баки обхватил его бёдра, вцепившись пальцами куда больнее, чем это делала Наташа. — Полегче, — запротестовал Стив. — Ты пытаешься оставить на мне синяки или что?  
Баки выдохнул рвано. Растерянно.  
— Я всё ещё хочу...  
_Убить меня_ , с лёгким содроганием подумал Стив.  
— Я знаю. Всё в порядке, — ответил он, отпуская руль, чтобы коснуться руки Баки. — Всё в порядке, Баки. Синяки пройдут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эспланада (National Mall, The Mall) — музейно-парковая зона между Капитолием и мемориалом Линкольна


	2. Chapter 2

Отель был в двадцати милях к северо-востоку от Вашингтона. Стив заселился утром и оплатил номер зарегистрированной на фальшивое имя кредиткой, которую помогла достать Наташа, хотя он и предпочёл бы платить наличкой. Как выяснилось, Щ.И.Т. неплохо платил ему, как до, так и после его мнимой смерти. Когда юристы Тони уладили все вопросы с правительством, Стив обнаружил, что богат, по крайней мере, по его скромным представлениям.  
Он припарковался и держал байк ровно, пока Баки слезал с него. Стив последовал за ним, постаравшись не вздрогнуть, когда жёсткая ткань джинсов проехалась по оставленным металлическими пальцами Баки синякам. Ему стоит попросить Баки поработать над контролем собственной силы.  
Пристегнув шлемы на место и активировав сигнализацию, Стив привёл Баки в номер на третьем этаже. Две больших кровати с кричаще яркими покрывалами, телевизор на комоде, одно узкое окно. Лучше, чем палатка в чистом поле, но, как сказал Сэм вечность назад, постель слишком мягкая.  
— Не желаешь сходить в душ? Я закажу пару пицц, — предложил Стив, подумав, что отправлять Баки за продуктами будет не слишком мудро. Кроме того, Стив по-прежнему не любил еду из микроволновки. Вкус начисто пропадал.  
Баки посмотрел в сторону ванной, снимая перчатку с металлической руки. Потом стянул вторую.  
— Ты не против пиццы? — нерешительно спросил Стив. Они с Баки пару раз выбирались поесть пиццы к Тотоньо на Кони-Айленде. — Тебе она раньше нравилась.  
— Я не помню, — Баки опустил взгляд и уронил перчатки на тумбочку.  
— Всё в порядке, — у Стива было ощущение, что в ближайшем будущем ему придётся часто повторять это. — О. Я ещё принесу тебе чистую одежду. И... в общем, позволь мне, — сказал он, проходя мимо Баки в ванную. Каждая водопроводная компания в мире, очевидно, имела свой собственный стиль, и Стив не один раз получал обморожение или ожоги, когда не мог привыкнуть к новом душу.  
На этом душе была длинная ручка для регулировки температуры и кнопка на кране, чтобы переключаться с ванны на душ. И только когда он настроил воду горячую, но не обжигающую, он задумался, может ли Баки принимать душ со своей рукой.  
— Эй, Баки, — позвал он, выпрямляясь и оборачиваясь. — ...  
И замер, потому что Баки был _здесь_ , тёмный молчаливый призрак, загораживающий дверной проём. Он снял куртку, и яркий свет бликовал на его металлической руке.  
Стив неуверенно выдохнул. Он не мог припомнить, когда кто-нибудь, кроме Наташи, заставал его врасплох, да и Наташе это удавалось лишь в половине случаев. Он мог бы пошутить про колокольчик для кота, но Баки никогда больше не станет чьей-то игрушкой. Стив умрёт, но не позволит этому произойти.  
— Хм. Твоя рука, — сказал он, заставив себя на мгновение посмотреть на неё. Потом его глаза скользнули с отталкивающего металла на грудь Баки, где по-прежнему билось его сердце и дышали лёгкие. Он был живым и... сильным, как убедился Стив, потому что тесная футболка подчёркивала контуры мышц, которых у Баки не было, когда он уходил на войну. Он всегда был сильным, но не таким, как сейчас.  
— Моя рука?  
Стив снова метнулся к ней взглядом. Что он делает, зачем так пялится? Он неловко махнул в сторону душа.  
— Ты можешь... она не заржавеет или ещё что?  
— Нет, — Баки поднял левую руку и лязгнул запястьем. — Этот сплав был создан, чтобы противостоять твоему щиту.  
Это многое объясняло. Стив сделал мысленную пометку сказать об этом Тони. А пока Баки нужно принять душ, а Стив должен заказать еду.  
— Ладно. Так, хм, к тому моменту, как ты закончишь, у меня будет еда, — быстро сказал Стив, проскальзывая мимо Баки — или пытаясь это сделать.  
Баки не пошевелился, и в ванной стало тесно. Стив обнаружил, что ему приходится протискиваться между живой рукой Баки и сушилкой для полотенец. Баки не сдвинулся с его пути, он просто повернулся, глядя на него с выражением, которое Стив не смог растолковать. Не совсем хищник, наблюдающий за жертвой. Что-то отчаянное, почти пугающее, чего Стив никогда не видел на его лице _раньше_.  
Помня, каким жадным до прикосновений он был, Стив положил ладонь на плечо Баки.  
— Я буду рядом.  
А потом сбежал, прикрыв за собой дверь с мягким щелчком.  
Он добрался до гостиной, когда услышал, как дверь ванной открылась. Подумав, что Баки, наверное, смущён обилием крошечных гостиничных пузырьков, Стив обернулся в тот момент, когда прогрохотали кольца душевой занавески. Одежда Баки лежала на полу, и Стив едва мог разглядеть его тёмный силуэт за полупрозрачным белым материалом.  
У Стива пересохло в горле. Он смотрел пару секунд, прежде чем напомнить себе, что Баки имеет право на уединение, даже если он открыл дверь. Или это приглашение?  
Стив _не собирался_ об этом думать — не о своём лучшем друге, и не после всего, через что он прошёл. Он получил Баки обратно, по крайней мере, какую-то его часть. Пицца, хороший сон всю ночь, а потом ненадолго спрятаться на Манхэттэне. Этого более, чем достаточно.  
~~~  
— Алло?  
— Привет, Шейла, — сказал Стив, отдёргивая уродливую бордовую штору и выглядывая из окна.  
— Дейв! Как ты? — отозвалась Наташа с радостью, которую Стив предпочёл посчитать неподдельной.  
— Хм. Полагаю, неплохо. Нашёл старого друга.  
— Он симпатичный?  
— О да, — бездумно ответил Стив. И покраснел, поняв, что сказал. — В смысле, ты... он бы тебе понравился. У него тёмное прошлое, но сейчас он в безопасности.  
— Что ж, это прекрасно, — сказала она с резкими нотками в голосе. — Это тот момент, когда ты пригласишь меня поужинать и познакомишь с ним?  
— Я в Колумбии только на одну ночь. Думаю, мы направимся в Малибу, — сказал Стив. Это было кодовое обозначение нью-йоркского адреса Тони.  
— Я в деле. У меня новый купальник. Вам понравится, — она отправила ему поцелуй и отключилась, оставив Стива размышлять, был ли «купальник» каким-нибудь новым оружием, или она действительно имела в виду то, что сказала. Его не удивило бы ни то, ни другое.  
Его мысли прервал стук в дверь.  
— Иду! — крикнул Стив, хватая бумажник.  
Он не успел и шага сделать, как на его пути возник Баки, одетый исключительно в капли воды, стекающие по его светлой коже. С двумя небольшими смертоносно острыми ножами в руках.  
— Хэй, Баки, полегче, — сказал Стив, подавляя инстинкт броситься вперёд. Последнее, чего он хотел, это спровоцировать нападение. Вместо этого он медленно направился к Баки, подняв руки, пустые, за исключением бумажника. — Всё в порядке. Это всего лишь разносчик пиццы.  
— ГИДРА повсюду, — предупредил его Баки, делая шаг назад и в сторону, так чтобы видеть и Стива, и дверь.  
Стараясь не разорвать зрительный контакт — то есть не позволять взгляду опуститься ниже носа Баки, — Стив продолжил двигаться.  
— Да, но в ГИДРе сейчас такая же неразбериха, как и в Щ.И.Т.е, помнишь? И я не знаю насчёт тебя, но я голодный, и ты чувствуешь этот запах? Пепперони.  
Плечи Баки слегка расслабились, и он опустил ножи. Стив скользнул взглядом ниже, и тут же вернулся обратно, впрочем, этого было достаточно, чтобы заметить, что Баки в отличной форме.  
Двигаясь всё так же медленно, Стив вышел в гостиную, махнул Баки, а потом отпер и распахнул дверь. Парень, стоявший в коридоре, был молоденьким, лет девятнадцати, с термосумкой в руках и пластиковым пакетом у ног.  
— Привет, чувак, — сказал он, даже не подозревая, насколько был близок к мучительной смерти.  
— Привет, — ответил Стив, выходя в коридор и улыбаясь, и постарался дать парню хорошие чаевые за две пиццы и двухлитровую бутылку того, что сейчас называют кока-колой.  
Вернувшись в номер, он обнаружил, что Баки снова в душе, хвала Господу, хотя дверь была по-прежнему открыта. Стив закрыл и запер дверь номера, на этот раз даже накинув цепочку, и чуть улыбнулся, вспомнив напыщенную речь Наташи на тему безопасности в отелях.  
Передёрнув плечами, Стив отнёс всё в комнату. Обычно он пытался посмотреть вечерние новости, но на собственном опыте убедился, что они состоят из лжи и недомолвок. Подтасовка фактов, как называла это Наташа; Сэм просто называл это дерьмом собачьим.  
Но подвергать Баки просмотру новостей было плохой идеей. Вместо этого Стив положил по пицце на каждую кровать, поставил колу на тумбочку и уселся на край ближней к двери кровати. Поставил к коле два пластиковых стаканчика, разделил пополам салфетки и принялся рыться в сыре, выбирая хлопья красного перца.  
Вспомнив поношенную одежду Баки, Стив прошёл в угол комнаты, старательно не глядя на открытую дверь ванной. Напротив туалетного столика и раковины был длинный узкий шкаф, куда чуть раньше Стив закинул щит и свои сумки. Теперь он принялся рыться в них. Джинсы, чистое бельё, носки, футболка. Он увязал всё в аккуратный свёрток.  
— Я оставлю одежду вот здесь, на стойке, — крикнул Стив в сторону ванной, не позволяя себе смотреть туда. Ответа не последовало. Он надеялся, что Баки наслаждается горячей водой. Это должно быть роскошью после того, что он пережил, чем бы это ни было. Стив вернулся в комнату и уселся на свою кровать, пытаясь не думать, чем же это всё-таки было.  
Вода в душе продолжала шуметь, когда Баки вошёл в комнату, неся в руках свои ножи. Его влажные волосы были зачёсаны назад, открывая лицо. Джинсы тесно сидели на бёдрах и были слишком длинными, почти скрывая босые ступни. Футболка была свободнее, чем та, что он носил до этого, но Стив прекрасно помнил каждый изгиб его мускулистого тела.  
_Прекрати об этом думать!_ , приказал он себе и махнул на соседнюю кровать. Он подумал было пойти выключить душ, но не хотел оставлять Баки одного.  
— Устраивайся. Я решил, что пепперони нам подойдёт.  
Баки уронил ножи на кровать, прежде, чем сесть.  
— Я не ем, — он посмотрел на своё правое предплечье, вывернув ладонь. Когда он сжал кулак, вены, обвивающие мускулы, вздулись.  
— Ты... — Стив сглотнул от ужаса перед тем, что вынес Баки. — Но ты же можешь, верно? В смысле, я думаю, я мог бы отвести тебя в больницу...  
— _Нет!_  
Стив вскинул голову и увидел, как глаза Баки расширились, полные страха.  
— Никаких больниц, — пообещал Стив, пересаживаясь на другую кровать рядом с Баки. — Никаких больниц, только пицца, — он наклонился, открывая стоящую позади Баки коробку с пиццей. Его желудок заурчал — или это был желудок Баки. Или оба. Пицца пахла _превосходно_.  
Он взял один кусок и свернул пополам. Корочка треснула, осыпав крошками его руки, но он всё равно откусил, прежде чем взять салфетку.  
— Видишь? Давай. Попробуй, — снова предложил Стив, проглотив.  
Баки вывернулся, потянулся к коробке, хотя по-прежнему держал руку над ножами. Он глубоко вдохнул, напрягаясь, и выбрал кусок пиццы. Бросил взгляд на кусок в руке Стива, сложил свой так же, а потом нерешительно откусил. Сыр соскользнул с корочки, и он поймал его пальцем. Сглотнул, облизал начисто палец, язык и губы прошлись по коже, и мозг Стива вскипел.  
А потом Баки повернулся, и их глаза встретились. Улыбка Стива получилась несколько вымученной. Он посмотрел на свой кусок пиццы, о котором уже успел забыть.  
— Неплохо, а?  
— Да, — изогнул уголки рта Баки и откусил снова, уже совершенно не стесняясь.  
~~~  
Баки прикончил одну пиццу раньше, чем Стив управился со своей наполовину. Надеясь, что Баки не собирается объесться до смерти, Стив дал ему ещё пару кусков. Оброненное Баки «я не ем» задержалось в памяти. Очевидно, что Баки _мог_ есть, но Стив предполагал, что всё это время его кормили через трубочку.  
Две дюжины убийств за пятьдесят лет, сказала Наташа, но Баки не постарел ни на день.  
Ладно, не совсем так. Это не было правдой. Баки выглядел измотанным, использованным, на три четверти мёртвым, но всё ещё непостижимым образом держался на ногах. Но Стив и представить не мог, как он _жил_ все эти годы, учитывая...  
Учитывая что?  
Стараясь не потревожить Баки, Стив поднялся и отправился мыть руки и выключать душ. Он пережил десятилетия благодаря арктическим льдам. Баки помещали в криокамеру между миссиями? Возможно. Поддерживали его жизнь с помощью науки, через капельницы и сердечные мониторы и чёрт знает какие ещё дьявольские эксперименты, проделанные ГИДРой в попытках стереть мысли и личность Баки.  
Он не хотел об этом думать, но должен был. Он не сможет помочь Баки, пока не будет знать, что именно они с ним сделали.  
Стив вернулся в комнату, чувствуя, как Баки смотрит на него. Что происходило в его голове? Наблюдал ли он за Стивом в поисках подтверждения, что тот является угрозой? Знал ли он, что Стив просто хочет ему помочь? Или Стив просто единственный знакомый ему якорь в незнакомом мире?  
— Слушай, Баки, — мягко сказал он, прислоняя подушки к изголовью кровати и стараясь выглядеть настолько безобидным, насколько это возможно. — Если ты хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь — о том, что ты помнишь или что произошло, о чём угодно, — не стесняйся, хорошо? Всё, что хочешь, я к твоим услугам.  
Баки медленно опустил корочку пиццы, которую держал в руке. Его взгляд метнулся к ножам, но он не потянулся за ними.  
— Два отдельных файла, без связи между ними, — сказал Баки, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я _помню_ ГИДРу. Миссию. _Миссии_ , — поправился он. — Но я не _знаю_ этих вещей.  
Стив хотел было сказать, что это был не он — это был не Баки на тех заданиях, - но подозревал, что это сделает ситуацию ещё более неловкой. Вместо этого он просто спросил:  
— А второй файл?  
— То, что я знаю, но не могу идентифицировать. Не вполне, — Баки окинул взглядом пространство между двумя кроватями. — Я знаю тебя. Знаю Бруклин. Но это досье цели, а не... _память_.  
— Но по крайней мере, ты знаешь, — Стив наклонился вперёд, устраивая предплечья на коленях. — Это хорошо. Это означает, что ты начинаешь вспоминать. Любить пиццу. Помнишь, как мы ходили на Кони-Айленд? Пять центов на метро до пляжа и десять, чтобы переодеться в одном из пляжных домиков. Или помнишь, мы умудрились скопить пару четвертаков и прокатиться на русских горках?  
— На... Циклоне? — осмелился Баки.  
— Да, — засмеялся Стив. — Вот видишь? Ты помнишь.  
Робкая улыбка Баки вернулась.  
— Ты был ниже. Меньше.  
— Это никогда не мешало мне влипать в неприятности. Я ввязывался в драки, а потом приходил ты и заканчивал их одним ударом. Для моих противников, не для меня, — с ухмылкой сказал Стив. — Ты всегда спасал меня от меня самого.  
Баки снова взял пиццу и развернулся к Стиву.  
— Расскажи ещё, — попросил он, возвращаясь к еде.  
— Ладно, — Стив откинулся на подушки и уставился в желтоватый текстурный потолок. — Как мы встретились. Мне было двенадцать. Тебе тринадцать. Ты увидел, как я дерусь с теми двумя парнями на улице. Пожалуй, мне была нужна небольшая помощь, и тут появился ты...  
~~~  
Пока Баки доедал остатки пиццы, Стив говорил до хрипоты, прерываясь только, чтобы глотнуть колы, когда горло совсем пересыхало. Рассказывая, он вытянул из своей сумки скетчбук и набрасывал небольшие рисунки-напоминания о прошедшем столетии. Одежда, магазинчик на углу, в котором они тратили карманные деньги на сладости, машины и толпы людей, кухня, на которой мама Стива готовила для них до самой своей смерти.  
В конце концов сахар и кофеин в коле закончили своё действие, и всё эмоциональное напряжение этого дня обрушилось на Стива. Он собрал мусор, утрамбовал всё, что поместилось, в маленькую мусорную корзину и устроил сверху коробки от пиццы. А потом убрал скетчбук и карандаши на тумбочку и предложил:  
— Давай немного поспим. Утром встанем, позавтракаем и двинем в Нью-Йорк. Я собираюсь использовать просёлочные дороги, так что это займёт большую часть дня.  
Баки даже не пошевелился, продолжая сидеть на краю кровати и наблюдая за Стивом.  
— Я не сплю.  
Стив нахмурился и перестал взбивать подушки.  
— Ты должен поспать, Баки.  
Вместо ответа Баки сунул руку в карман джинсов и достал круглую металлическую коробочку, почти такого же размера, как старый компас Стива. Он открыл её и продемонстрировал Стиву пригоршню маленьких белых таблеток.  
— Я...  
— Нет, — резко перебил его Стив, протягивая руку. — Нет, Баки. Тебе нужно поспать, а не принимать... что бы это ни было. Это может быть частью того, что нарушает твою память, — он настойчиво щёлкнул пальцами. — Давай сюда.  
— Я не помню, как спать, — Баки неуверенно положил открытую коробочку на ладонь Стива.  
Стив поднялся и положил таблетки в свою сумку. Он хотел было смыть их в унитаз, но потом решил, что стоит отдать их Тони на анализ. Чем больше у них ключей к тому, что сделала ГИДРА, тем больше шансов уничтожить Зимнего Солдата и вернуть Баки в норму.  
— Сними джинсы, так тебе будет удобнее, — не подумав, сказал Стив, и слава Господу, что он стоял спиной. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел Баки в белье или обнажённым — они были вместе в раздевалках и спали в одной палатке множество раз. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. _Совершенно_ по-другому.  
Впрочем, зеркало по-прежнему было здесь, а Стив не жаловался на зрение. Он наблюдал, как отражение Баки встало. Расстегнуло джинсы. Потянуло вниз тёмно-синий деним, обнажая крепкие мышцы и бледную, без единого шрама кожу. Стив закрыл клапан на сумке и обернулся, старательно отводя взгляд, пока стягивал ужасное покрывало с кровати Баки.  
— Положи ножи на тумбочку, чтобы ты легко мог до них дотянуться. Потом ложись. Устраивайся удобнее. Ты обычно спал на боку, — добавил Стив, надеясь помочь ему вспомнить.  
Баки сделал так, как ему сказали, но выглядел нервным, даже испуганным. Это и правда было _новым_ для него, подумал Стив, размышляя, не был ли Баки физически зависим от этих таблеток. Если так, Стиву придётся их вернуть, пока они не смогут обеспечить Баки присмотр врачей.  
Он уложил Баки на правый бок, не зная, будет ли ему удобно лежать на его искусственной руке. Потом потянул одеяло вверх, укрывая тело Баки.  
— А сейчас ты просто закроешь глаза и позволишь себе заснуть, хорошо?  
Баки кивнул, хотя и не стал закрывать глаза, сосредоточившись на Стиве.  
— Я буду здесь. Хочешь, оставлю свет включенным, или ты не против темноты? — легко спросил Стив, словно это было нормально для взрослого бояться темноты.  
— Я привык к темноте.  
Эта мысль была душераздирающей. Стив подумывал в любом случае оставить свет включенным, но решил, что Баки будет спать лучше без него. Так что он обошёл комнату, щёлкая выключателями, оставив лампу между кроватями напоследок. И только когда в номере стало темно, он стянул джинсы и бросил их в изножье своей кровати.  
Стив скользнул под одеяло и устроил руки под головой. Тусклый свет с парковки пробивался из-за занавесок.  
— Ты в порядке, Баки?  
— Да, — ответ был еле слышным.  
— Хорошо. Если тебе что-то понадобится, просто разбуди меня, — Стив закрыл глаза, думая, как хорошо было бы, знай он, что ещё сделать, и мягко добавил: — Спокойной ночи, Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив ездит на харлее модели Softail Breakout, почитать про характеристики и полистать картинки можно тут http://quto.ru/moto/Harley_Davidson/SoftailBreakout/2013/   
> Тотоньо (Totonno's Pizzeria Napolitano) - семейная пиццерия на Нептун Авеню, основанная в 1924 году Антонио “Тотоньо” Перо https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Totonno%27s


	3. Chapter 3

Перекос матраса заставил Стива мгновенно проснуться, но он даже не пошевелился. На протяжении недель Наташа нападала на него по ночам, пока он не научился не вздрагивать, просыпаясь. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, но он лежал абсолютно неподвижно и старался сохранить дыхание неглубоким и медленным.  
_Баки._  
О Господи, Баки был в комнате. Он снова стал Зимним Солдатом? Он собирался напасть?  
За его спиной снова скрипнул матрас. Стив лежал на боку, отвернувшись от Баки. Прогнувшийся матрас заставлял его думать, что Баки сел рядом. Или склонился над Стивом с одним из этих своих ножей в металлической руке...  
Баки снова пошевелился и потянул одеяло с плеча Стива вниз. Как будто... как будто собирался улечься рядом.  
Глаза Стива распахнулись, но он всё равно не пошевелился. Не вздрогнул. Не напрягся.  
Обнажённая ступня Баки скользнула по икре Стива. Матрас выровнялся. Рука Баки — его человеческая правая рука — пробежалась по стивовой спине. У него была холодная кожа, и когда он добрался до предплечья Стива, прикосновение оказалось почти ледяным. Его пальцы мягко обхватили руку и скользнули вниз, смыкаясь на запястье.  
Баки замер.  
И что должен был делать Стив? Стоило притвориться спящим? Нет смысла. Пальцы Баки лежали как раз над его бешеным пульсом. Повернуться? Сказать Баки, чтобы вернулся на свою кровать? _Хочет_ ли он, чтобы Баки ушёл на свою кровать?  
Пока Стив мучился над ответами, Баки накрыл их одеялами. Его пальцы на запястье Стива дрогнули, но остались на месте.  
Постепенно, пока сердце Стива успокаивалось, под одеялами снова стало тепло. Подумав, что Баки наверняка неудобно лежать, когда его рука так задрана, Стив закрыл глаза и перевернулся на спину. Баки напрягся, отдёрнув руку.  
_Всё в порядке, Баки_ , — подумал Стив, но не осмелился произнести это вслух.  
Прошло несколько секунд.  
А потом Баки опустил руку, на ощупь находя руку Стива. Лёгкое прикосновение вызвало дрожь по всему телу, дрожь, превратившуюся в совершенно _неприемлемый_ жар. Стив плотно зажмурился и лежал спокойно, пока Баки снова не ухватился за его запястье.  
Возможно, ему стоило бы сказать что-то, но что? Это был его лучший друг, а не кто-то ещё. Не кто-то, больший, чем друг.  
Но может, Баки помнил? Не то чтобы между ними было что-то, что можно помнить, но... ладно, в их старом квартале парни были заинтересованы в других парнях больше, чем в девчонках. Мальчишки в школе шептались про отель Сент-Джордж, торговые автоматы и незаконные драг-клубы, которые разгоняли каждую неделю. Сотни раз они наблюдали, как копы проводят по улицам вульгарно накрашенных артистов в ярких платьях и париках, а на следующую ночь драг-квинс возвращались снова.  
Они выросли, окружённые этим, но никогда это не обсуждали. Стиву вполне нравились девушки, и если он замечал за собой, что заглядывается на парней, возможно, это было просто любопытством.  
Ему было девяносто четыре, когда он узнал слово «бисексуал».  
Но здесь было что-то ещё. Должно было быть. Баки просто... искал человеческого тепла. Человеческого уюта. Это не несло сексуального подтекста, и Стив не стал бы даже намекать. Вместо этого он устроился удобнее, сунув свободную руку под подушку, и сосредоточился на подсчёте вдохов и выдохов, пока снова не заснул.  
~~~  
Стив глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза навстречу мягкому сиянию нового дня, струящемуся из-за штор. Он потянулся и...  
И замер, прижавшись спиной к тёплому твёрдому телу.  
Он едва не ляпнул глупое «кто здесь», но вовремя вспомнил вчерашний день в Смитсоновском музее. Эспланаду. Берег реки.  
Неосознанно он выскользнул из постели со стороны стены, так что ему не пришлось оборачиваться и смотреть на Баки. Он позорно сбежал в ванную, где мог занять время утренним душем. Что он мог сказать Баки, чтобы сгладить эту... неловкость?  
Внезапно все шутки про «утро после» обрели смысл.  
Он порылся в шкафу в гостиной и крикнул:  
— Я собираюсь принять душ. Потом мы завтракаем и выдвигаемся, идёт?  
Ответа не последовало. Может, Баки ещё спал? Если он не спал семьдесят лет, возможно, ему стоит наверстать.  
Так что Стив взял чистую одежду, вернулся в ванную и прикрыл дверь, оставив щель шириной в дюйм на случай, если Баки его позовёт. Он быстро ополоснулся, не дожидаясь, пока вода нагреется, и решил, что не будет ничего говорить о прошедшей ночи. Возможно, для Баки просто было проблемой спать одному, и разделить с ним кровать было идеей получше, чем позволить снова принимать таблетки.  
Выключив воду, Стив услышал негромкие звуки дыхания. Он отдёрнул занавеску и увидел Баки, прислонившегося к тумбочке возле двери.  
— Дай мне минутку, я вытрусь, — крикнул Стив, торопливо оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии. Он вышел из ванны, взял ещё одно полотенце и открыл дверь.  
Баки выпрямился, вжимаясь в стол и давая Стиву ровно столько пространства, чтобы протиснуться мимо него. Он не стал надевать джинсы, зато взял с прикроватной тумбочки свои ножи. Его волосы были в полном беспорядке, пряди путались в бороде и цеплялись за ресницы.  
— Хорошо спал? — бездумно спросил Стив, позабыв о всей неловкости, пока не стало поздно о ней вспоминать.  
Баки нахмурился. Уделив вопросу слишком много внимания, он наконец ответил:  
— Я спал.  
— Хорошо. Это... хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Слушай, если тебе нужна бритва, чтобы побриться, не стесняйся.  
Баки нахмурился сильнее.  
— Это не обманет систему распознавания лиц, хотя меня и нет ни в одной базе.  
Стив моргнул. А потом рассмеялся.  
— Конечно нет, но ты всегда говорил, что ненавидишь бороду.  
— Я не... — Баки умолк и опустил взгляд. Его спутанные волосы упали вперёд, скользнув по лицу. — Я не помню, как это.  
— Я могу помочь, — предложил Стив. Когда Баки поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами, Стив ободряюще улыбнулся. — Только дай мне сначала одеться. Ванная в твоём распоряжении.  
~~~  
— Итак, это то, что сейчас называется кремом для бритья, — Стив продемонстрировал Баки яркий красно-белый флакон. — Раньше приходилось кисточкой взбивать пену. Теперь она образуется под давлением.  
Он направил флакон на тумбочку возле раковины, держа в сторону от Баки, и нажал на клапан. Флакон зашипел, и Баки вскинулся, потянувшись к ножу в кармане.  
— Тише. Видишь? — Стив поднял флакон и выдавил крем на ладонь. Баки наблюдал, на этот раз не вздрогнув. Стив зачерпнул крем пальцами и потянулся, нанося на линию челюсти Баки. — Крем используют, чтобы не поранить кожу лезвием. Вообще, больно быть не должно, так что если...  
— Больно бывает от всего, — перебил его Баки.  
— Что? — застыл Стив.  
— Так и было. Обычно, — Баки посмотрел вниз, но не отстранился от руки Стива.  
— Но не сейчас, верно? Тебе ведь сейчас не больно?  
Баки бросил на Стива торопливый взгляд и качнул головой.  
— Хорошо, — Стив взял ещё крема, размазывая его по бороде Баки. — Если тебе будет неприятно, скажи мне, ладно? Или если ты захочешь есть или тебе будет нужно, чтобы я ненадолго остановил байк на обочине — что бы ты ни захотел.  
— Я знаю, — Баки закрыл глаза, казалось, часть напряжения его покинула. — Я стараюсь не хотеть убить тебя.  
— Спасибо, — нервно рассмеялся Стив. — Если ты попытаешься, я остановлю тебя, но я _не причиню_ тебе вреда. И не использую это против тебя, — он коснулся подбородка Баки, запрокидывая его голову и обнажая горло. Когда он выдавил ещё немного крема, Баки даже ухом не повёл. — То, что они сделали из тебя — не ты. А Баки Барнс никогда не обидел бы меня. Я знаю это, и думаю, где-то в глубине души ты тоже это знаешь.  
— Я запомню.  
Стив усмехнулся и вымыл руки.  
— Ладно. Опусти голову. Смотри сюда, — он взял одну из купленных пару дней назад одноразовых бритв. До сыворотки его борода была способна лишь на несколько тощих волосков. И даже сейчас должно было пройти несколько дней, прежде чем возникала необходимость бриться. — Мы оба знаем, что ты способен убить с помощью этой бритвы, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы не порезать тебя, хотя я в жизни никогда не брил кого-то.  
Баки поймал его взгляд.  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
_Прогресс_ , подумал Стив, сполоснув лезвие.  
— Спасибо, Баки. Постарайся не двигаться, ладно?  
Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Баки напрягся. Недоверчивое, загнанное выражение вернулось на его лицо.  
Стив отложил бритву и сжал плечо Баки.  
— Хэй. Расслабься, приятель. Всё в порядке.  
— Кресло, — негромко сказал Баки безжизненным деревянным голосом. — Кресло, в котором они заставляли меня забыть...  
— Стой. Никакого кресла, видишь? — вспомнив Баки, привязанного к лабораторному столу в Австрийский Альпах, Стив отошёл, давая ему больше пространства. — Хочешь, покажу тебе, как самому побриться?  
Баки смотрел на Стива, стиснув челюсти. Потом нерешительно поднял правую руку, словно ожидая, что её дёрнет обратно, и ухватился за предплечье Стива.  
— Нет.  
Стив позволил Баки притянуть себя ближе.  
— Хорошо. Я обещаю, тебе не должно быть больно. Если я порежу тебя, это будет случайностью, и ты сразу же скажешь мне об этом.  
Всё ещё напряжённый, Баки кивнул, не выпуская руку Стива. Так было немного неудобно, но Стив взял бритву, коснулся щеки Баки и легко повёл вниз, держа лезвие под самым небольшим углом из возможных. Лезвие соскребло большую часть крема и, пожалуй, половину волос, оставив за собой неопрятную помесь щетины и несбритой бороды, но для Стива это было неплохо. Он бы потратил на это целый час, если бы это означало, что Баки никогда не почувствует, как его кожи касается лезвие бритвы.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, неловко потянувшись к раковине между их телами, чтобы сполоснуть лезвие.  
— Да, — выдохнул Баки, и это было похоже на вздох облегчения.  
— Отлично. Послушай, ты мог бы переместиться на другую сторону?  
Баки перевёл взгляд на свои пальцы, цепляющиеся за предплечье Стива, и отпустил его.  
— Нет, всё нормально, — Стив поймал его руку. — Ты можешь держаться за меня, если хочешь. Просто если мы не подвинемся, то будем по уши в воде и креме для бритья.  
Баки нерешительно обхватил его руку и позволил Стиву сдвинуться на противоположную сторону, чтобы раковина оказалась по правую руку.  
— Так лучше, спасибо, — Стив снова коснулся бритвой щеки Баки. Скользя вниз, он заметил: — Это легче, чем бриться опасной бритвой. Вокруг лезвия делают подушечки, так что его края вовсе не касаются кожи. Мы можем остановиться у аптеки и купить пару штук. Тебе нужны всякие мелочи. Зубная щётка, расчёска, всякое такое.  
С каждым безболезненным движением бритвы Баки расслаблялся, хотя так и не выпустил руку Стива. Когда Стив перешёл к правой щеке, Баки повернул голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
— Пока мы не уехали, тебе нужно что-то ещё? Одежда, сумка? — спросил Стив, двигаясь медленнее и приближаясь бритвой к горлу Баки.  
— Нет.  
Стиву хотелось спросить, как Баки жил после полёта на хелликериере, но он подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится. Это был не он, напомнил сам себе Стив, медленно и осторожно выбривая подбородок Баки.  
— Мне нужна вторая рука, но ты по-прежнему можешь держаться за неё, — сказал он, поднимая левую руку. Баки переместил пальцы, не отпуская его. Стив снова сполоснул лезвие. — Если ты не собираешься оставить усы... — он коснулся двумя пальцами верхней губы Баки, растягивая кожу. Его губы были даже мягче, чем Стив себе представлял. Пока Стив брил его короткими осторожными движениями, Баки разомкнул губы и опалил его запястье горячим дыханием.  
Стив не смог удержаться и скользнул пальцами на нижнюю губу Баки, чувствуя под ней зубы. Он заканчивал брить подбородок Баки ещё медленнее, не желая терять украденные мгновения близости.  
И только когда он опустил руку, он осознал, что пальцы Баки сжимались на его запястье, ловя пульс. Стив отстранился так непринуждённо, как только смог, и занял себя отмыванием бритвы и закрыванием флакона с кремом.  
— Смой с лица остатки пены. Я не очень чисто тебя побрил, но ты можешь попробовать завтра сам, если захочешь.  
Когда Стив развернулся, потянувшись за полотенцем, Баки схватил его за руку. Он поймал взгляд Стива... потерялся в нём, удерживая с такой настойчивостью, что всё остальное, казалось, отступило.  
— Ты не сделал мне больно, Стив, — мягко сказал Баки.  
— Я не сделал бы. В смысле... — Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Ты мой самый близкий друг. Иногда случаются неприятности, и друзья иногда творят глупые вещи, но в конце концов, они остаются друзьями.  
Баки посмотрел на свою руку, всё ещё сжимающую руку Стива. Стиснул пальцы крепче, достаточно жёстко, чтобы оставить синяки, но Стив подумал, что это было, скорее, подсознательно. Это не выглядело, как проверка.  
Спустя пару мгновений Баки отпустил его, повернулся к раковине и наклонился, смывая остатки пены с лица. Стив всё ещё чувствовал на коже тёплые отпечатки его пальцев. Он всегда держал его так — за предплечье или запястье. Почему не за ладонь? Это было слишком... романтично, держаться за руки? Может, психотерапевт и разобрался бы в этом, но у Стива не получилось.  
~~~  
В каком-то смысле Стив был сам виноват. Разумеется, с той самой минуты, как он выбрал этот выпуклый диск в бункере под Лондоном, он знал, что его щит _совершенен_ , но при этом он был настоящей занозой в заднице, когда дело касалось транспортировки.  
В Щ.И.Т.е ему сделали холщовую сумку цвета хаки, вроде армейского вещмешка, чтобы смягчить узнаваемую круглую форму. К сумке крепился длинный ремень и две коротких лямки, чтобы носить щит на спине, как самый ужасный в мире рюкзак, когда он ездил на байке. Это было не так уж плохо, если не принимать во внимание, что благодаря аэродинамике после очень быстрой езды у него подмышками оставались слабые синяки от лямок.  
Неудобство для Стива было в десять раз неудобнее для его пассажира. Когда Наташа ездила с ним, она постоянно материлась, так что Стив начал запоминать некоторые из её русских ругательств. Впрочем, он по-прежнему не любил оставлять щит без присмотра. Стоило взять его с собой в музей, а не оставлять в номере, если бы не любезные пожалуйста-только-одна-сумка полицейские.  
Стив припарковал байк возле «АЙХОП», как раз на дороге из мотеля. Он заглушил двигатель, опустил подставку и обернулся, глядя на Баки поверх края щита.  
— Что ж... у тебя ведь нет желания убить кого-нибудь, верно? — спросил он с лёгкой нервной улыбкой.  
Баки стянул шлем, что никак не пошло на пользу его причёске.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он, поняв вопрос Стива буквально. — Я могу.  
— Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду выбирать, что для меня важнее, панкейки или полный хаос.  
Баки моргнул. Потом его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.  
— Будь поблизости. Ты моя основная цель, — его пальцы сжались на бёдрах Стива. — Если ты побежишь, я буду преследовать.  
Возможно, это была плохая идея, но Стив не хотел держать Баки взаперти «ради безопасности». Он уже был заперт слишком долго.  
— Идёт.  
Они слезли с байка, и Стив пристегнул шлемы поверх их сумок. Сигнализация спасёт вещи от посягательств, но он чувствовал себя обязанным взять щит с собой, каким бы неудобным он ни был. Стив перекинул длинный ремень через плечо, зарылся пальцами в волосы, взъерошивая, и направился в «АЙХОП». Баки шёл сбоку от него, и на мгновение это было _именно_ то, что Стив считал утерянным навеки, — они двое против целого мира.  
Стив широко улыбнулся Баки, и его ответная улыбка была уже не такой натянутой, отразившись в светлых голубых глазах. Стив радостно засмеялся.  
— Тебе понравятся панкейки.  
Баки нахмурился, не беспокойно, а, скорее, озадаченно.  
— Панкейки?  
Стив не думал. Он просто обхватил Баки за плечи и притянул к себе, совсем как делал Баки в старые добрые времена.  
— Доверься мне, приятель.  
Озадаченность Баки мгновенно испарилась.  
— Я уже.  
~~~  
Панкейки были удачной идеей.  
А также яичница желтками вниз, бекон, тосты, вафля с клубничным топпингом, которую они разделили пополам, и кофе. Стив никогда не рисковал набрать лишний вес даже до сыворотки, а Баки, очевидно, пытался наверстать за семьдесят лет. Они остановились, только когда официантка спросила:  
— Я не понимаю, куда вы это всё прячете. Вы готовитесь к марафону по поеданию углеводов?  
— Что-то типа того, — с застенчивой улыбкой ответил Стив. Он отложил мысль познакомить Баки с десертами — для этого будет достаточно времени за обедом — и попросил счёт. Он повернулся к Баки, сидевшему рядом, чтобы лучше спрятать металлическую руку, и спросил. — Ну что, готов взорвать эту трассу?  
Баки прищурился, замолчав на мгновение, а потом уточнил:  
— Уехать?  
— Ох. Да, прости, — Стив только сейчас понял, насколько было бы хреново, восприми Баки его слова буквально.  
— Я думал, я помню, но... — Баки коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони Стива. — Ты помогаешь.  
Стив едва устоял перед желанием развернуть руку.  
— Для этого и нужны друзья, — он снова улыбнулся Баки и выскользнул из их кабинки. — Передашь мне мой щит? — Баки вытянул щит из-под стола, и Стив перекинул ремень сумки через плечо. — Если тебе нужно в туалет, иди сейчас. Мы остановимся на заправке, но потом я хочу оказаться на значительном расстоянии от округа Колумбия.  
Баки молча развернулся и направился к туалетам в глубине ресторана. Стив проводил его взглядом, размышляя, насколько безопасно оставлять его одного. Он легко мог представить, как Баки пугается звука сливаемой воды и разносит санузел вдребезги. Но в отеле ничего такого не произошло, так что Стив направился к кассе. Он расплатился по счёту, разменял двадцатку и вернулся к столику, чтобы оставить терпеливой официантке солидные чаевые. А потом отправился в туалет, чтобы воспользоваться им по назначению и найти Баки.  
Последний обнаружился возле раковины, скрывая плечами то, что он там делал. Баки метнул на него короткий взгляд через плечо, встретился глазами со Стивом и расслабился.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, подходя ближе.  
В ответ Баки продемонстрировал ему свою металлическую руку, встопорщенные пластины на костяшках. Часть из них блестели, словно отполированные, остальные выглядели мутными. Он ножом соскребал с них что-то, похожее на смесь сиропа и сахарной пудры.  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит найти тебе другую перчатку, чтобы больше не пришлось это делать, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Тонкую, вроде тех, которые используют врачи, — сказал он и вошёл в одну из кабинок. Тони определённо может помочь с этим, если он будет в хорошем настроении и не станет вести себя как полный мудак. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Несколько минут спустя Стив надвинул солнечные очки и вывел Баки на яркий солнечный свет. День был многообещающий. Никаких инопланетных вторжений, политических переворотов и прочих чрезвычайных ситуаций. Только его лучший друг, его байк и дорога.  
Он отстегнул шлемы и надел свой, не желая давать копам ни малейшего шанса остановить их. Начав пристраивать щит на спину, Стив оглянулся на Баки. У него не было солнечных очков. Его яркие голубые глаза щурились на ярком солнце, длинные спутанные волосы прятались под шлемом, и сейчас он был ещё больше похож на прежнего Баки.  
— Можешь надеть его вместо меня? — попросил Стив, протягивая ему щит.  
— Твой щит? — глаза Баки расширились. — Но у тебя нет другого оружия.  
Стив не стал бы отрицать, что от слов Баки по спине пробежал холодок, но он его проигнорировал.  
— Всё в порядке. Ты ведь прикроешь мою спину, верно?  
Баки принял щит с почти благоговейной осторожностью. Он продел в лямку свою металлическую руку, перевесил на плечо и потянулся за спину. Решив, что Баки уже устроил щит как следует, Стив развернулся и взобрался на байк. Когда он завёл двигатель, почувствовал сильный толчок в плечо.  
Повернув голову, он увидел длинный боевой нож Баки, скрытый ножнами. Сбитый с толку, он поднял взгляд на Баки.  
— Возьми его.  
Это не было необходимостью. Они не собирались драться на дороге — а если бы им пришлось, нож ему особо не помог бы. Но за исключением той части себя, которую Баки уже отвоевал, он по-прежнему оставался Зимним Солдатом, и что-то подсказывало Стиву, что Зимний Солдат никогда добровольно не отдал бы своё оружие.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — мягко сказал Стив. Он наклонился вперёд и прикрепил ножны к ремню сзади, чтобы скрыть их курткой.  
Баки кивнул и тоже взобрался на байк. Он занял место позади Стива так, словно всегда там был, голени касаются ног Стива, ладони комфортно лежат на его бёдрах. Без щита на спине Стиву достаточно было податься назад всего на дюйм, чтобы почувствовать его рядом.  
— Устроился? — спросил он, накрывая его руку своей.  
— Да.  
Стив выровнял байк, убрал подставку и отпустил руку Баки. Может, Стиву почудилось, но он почувствовал, как Баки придвинулся чуть ближе, сжал пальцы чуть крепче. Возможно, это было знаком, что прежний Баки возвращается к нему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “АЙХОП” (IHOP) - “Интернэшнл хауз оф панкейкс”, сеть фирменных экспресс-блинных, сайте http://www.ihop.com/menus/main-menu


	4. Chapter 4

Если верить телефону Стива, они вполне могли добраться до Нью-Йорка за три часа по главной дороге. Даже если Стив хотел избежать риска быть узнанными, они вероятнее всего будут в безопасности — по крайней мере, ГИДРА будет искать одинокого путешественника, но не их обоих вместе, — но при этом он странно не хотел торопиться.  
Нью-Йорк подарит им безопасность, но одновременно может принести целую кучу новых проблем. Тони будет любопытствовать насчёт руки Баки, его истории и личности. Хуже того, он может умышленно сделать что-то, что спровоцирует Баки переключиться в режим Зимнего Солдата. Стив не мог выкинуть из головы то, как Тони постоянно допекал доктора Беннера, чтобы просто посмотреть, что будет. Если он попробует выкинуть что-то в этом роде с Баки, Стив не должен дать Зимнему Солдату ни единого шанса. Он сам поставит Железного Человека на место.  
Так что он свернул на второстепенную дорогу и остановился на заправке перед границей Филадельфии. Они с Баки стянули шлемы и слезли с байка, чтобы размять ноги, но Баки держался рядом, наблюдая за всем сразу: за скольжением фальшивой кредитной карты Стива в терминале, работой бензоколонки, прыгающими цифрами на табло, пока доллары превращались в галлоны.  
Но стоило Стиву вытащить телефон и прикоснуться к экрану, Баки ударил его по запястью и сжал так сильно, что у обычного человека раздробились бы кости. Телефон выпал из ослабевших пальцев Стива. Металлическая рука Баки вцепилась в горло Стива, и голова Роджерса ударилась о бетонный столб возле колонны.  
— С кем ты контактируешь? — прорычал Баки, его голос был полон гнева, от которого Стив похолодел. Но моментальная вспышка злости — на предательство — тут же исчезла, когда Стив увидел в глазах Баки животный ужас.  
— Ни с кем, — прохрипел Стив, борясь с инстинктами, заставлявшими его кинуться в драку. — Это карта...  
Пальцы Баки сжались сильнее, пульс загрохотал у Стива в ушах.  
— Кто за нами следит? — требовательно спросил Баки.  
Стив попытался тряхнуть головой.  
— Это палёный телефон, — выдохнул он, стараясь вспомнить, как именно Наташа называла этот долбаный гаджет. Вроде как-то так. — Его нельзя... Нельзя отследить.  
Баки пристально смотрел на него, дыша слишком тяжело для таких незначительных усилий, и у Стив появилось ощущение, что Баки пытается побороть свои смертоносные инстинкты. Металлическая рука Баки медленно расслабилась настолько, чтобы Стив смог глубоко вздохнуть. Он сглотнул, почувствовав укол боли в горле, но знал, что его тело уже залечивает любые мелкие повреждения.  
К тому же, он не хотел снова спровоцировать Баки, так что просто расслабленно прислонился к столбу. За спиной Баки Стив мог разглядеть, что творится в помещении заправки. Парень за прилавком поднёс к уху телефон, бросая на них нервные взгляды.  
_Он вызывает копов!_ Припомнив несколько любимых ругательств Наташи, Стив сказал:  
— Баки. Доверься мне. Пожалуйста.  
Напряжение покинуло тело Баки. Он отпустил запястье Стива и посмотрел с разбивающей сердце растерянностью.  
— Я верю, — сказал он, чуть повысив интонации в конце предложения, словно задавал вопрос самому себе.  
_Публичные проявления чувств заставляют людей чувствовать себя неуютно._ Отчаянно надеясь, что для двоих парней это тоже сработает, Стив обнял Баки за плечи, притянул к себе и...  
И обнаружил, что у Наташи _гораздо_ лучше получалось начинать поцелуй. В тот раз с Наташей в поцелуе вела она, и он вышел... приятным. Может, он был бы даже очень приятным, не будь они при этом окружены агентами ГИДРы.  
А сейчас Баки напрягся, и их губы просто столкнулись, мокро и неловко. Это было совсем не то же самое, как целовать Пегги или девчонок из кордебалета, или даже Наташу, зато это вполне могло быть похоже на то, что чувствовала Наташа, целуя _его_.  
Стив осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, как оператор отложил телефон, прежде чем выйти из-за прилавка. Стив не шевелился, Баки тоже, и они не столько целовались, сколько стояли в полудюйме друг от друга, но к счастью, это _выглядело_ страстно или, по крайней мере, обычно.  
Пару секунд спустя оператор толкнул дверь и крикнул им:  
— Снимите комнату!  
Со слегка истерическим смешком облегчения Стив отпустил Баки.  
— Простите! — крикнул он в ответ, покраснев.  
Баки отступил на шаг. Он смотрел на Стива, но не со злостью или смущением, а так, словно Стив оказался удивительным сюрпризом, который Баки даже никогда не представлял. Это было похоже на то, как на Стива смотрели девушки из зала во времена его танцулек. И это было ещё _более_ смущающим от того, что это был _Баки_ , который никогда не был падок на всю эту фигню с Капитаном Америкой.  
— Прости, приятель, — чрезвычайно мягко сказал Стив. Он хотел посмеяться над этим, чтобы отбросить момент, словно ничего особенного не произошло, но внутри он думал о том, что это был довольно паршивый первый поцелуй с... ладно, с парнем, который был самой пылкой любовью Стива с самого начала.  
Баки наклонился и подобрал телефон. Глянцевый плоский прямоугольник из чёрного пластика и резины с затянутым прозрачной плёнкой стеклом.  
— Это... — он тряхнул головой, пряча глаза за упавшими волосами. — Это _выглядит_ как отслеживающее устройство. Ты получаешь приказы. Доклады разведки. ГИДРА может найти тебя.  
— Да. Идея та же, — падение не повредило телефон, насколько Стив мог видеть. Он снова открыл карту и объяснил: — Я просто хочу быть уверен, что мы едем по правильной дороге. Видишь? Это наше шоссе.  
Баки наблюдал, как Стив стучит и проводит по экрану, уменьшая карту, чтобы показать ему неровную синюю линию между Балтимором и Манхэттеном. Точка возле Филадельфии показывала их текущее положение. Ещё немного манипуляций снова увеличили карту, и Стив сосредоточился на остатке пути.  
— Мне незнакома эта программа, — сказал Баки.  
— Это разработка Старка. Подавляющее большинство использует карты Google, и только эта разработана Щ.И.Т.ом, — Стив поморщился и сунул телефон в поясной чехол. — Вернее, ГИДРой.  
— Отделом разведки, — кивнул Баки.  
— И поэтому ты подумал... — Стив коснулся руки Баки, чувствуя себя чуть лучше после всей этой неразберихи с дракой-и-поцелуем. — Прости, приятель. Мне стоило сначала показать тебе телефон. В следующий раз так и сделаем, идёт?  
— В следующий раз, — Баки одарил его слабой улыбкой.  
~~~  
Даже в час пик Манхэттен сиял и сверкал, и был полон некоего обещания, которое Стив не мог не чувствовать каждый раз, когда оказывался здесь. В посткризисное военное время Манхэттен был грязен и задыхался от страха, и хотя он слышал истории о преступлениях и коррупции, он не смог до конца поверить им. И это был Манхэттен, который он любил.  
И на этот раз он не возражал против плотного движения. Каждый раз, когда они останавливались на красный, Стив упирался ногой в асфальт и откидывался назад, совсем немного, и ладони Баки двигались вместе с ним, скользили ниже, на его бёдра, или выше, на талию. Возможно, со стороны Баки это было что-то неосознанное, но Стив надеялся, что нет.  
Наконец, они добрались до Парк и 45-ой, и Стив начал высматривать неприметный узкий проулок между домами, служивший чёрным входом в старую башню Старка. Тони показал его Стиву однажды вечером после того, как они раздавили пару бутылок бурбона, что не возымело никакого действия на метаболизм Стива. «Даже Фьюри не знает, — с хитрой усмешкой сказал Тони, пока шёл, пошатываясь, по проулку, для баланса вцепившись в руку Стива. — Так что если ублюдок когда-нибудь будет тебя преследовать, _мчи со всех ног_. Нырнёшь сюда, и даже Фьюри тебя не найдёт».  
Когда он наконец заметил проулок, узкий тёмный провал между высотками, он предупредил Баки: «Держись!» и ускорился, лавируя в потоке пешеходов. Руки Баки сомкнулись, и он наклонился вперёд, плотно прижавшись к спине Стива.  
— Никто не будет следить за чёрным входом, мы в безопасности.  
Баки жарко выдохнул в шею Стива, от чего по позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь. Стиву пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы найти нужную ливневую решётку, утопленную в тротуаре. Она была, пожалуй, всего на дюйм длиннее его байка, и в других обстоятельствах Стив просто оставил бы его припаркованным снаружи, но не сейчас. Ему не хотелось оставлять ни одного свидетельства их пребывания здесь.  
Так что он исполнил худшую в истории параллельную парковку, пока не поставил байк точно по центру решётки. Затем он изогнулся и дотянулся до грязного знака «Сбор пожертвований запрещён» рядом со стальной задней дверью минимаркета. С мягким звуком знак повернулся, открывая нечто, больше всего похожее на глянцевую чёрную металлическую тарелку для тех самых пожертвований.  
Стив положил ладонь на тарелку, и она засветилась изнутри. Полоска зелёного света просканировала его ладонь и погасла.  
— Заходим, — сказал Стив, поворачивая знак на прежнее место как раз перед тем, как решётка под ними задрожала.  
Пальцы Баки впились в его бёдра. Стив опустил подставку и откинулся назад, накрывая ладонями руки Баки.  
Решётка медленно опустилась примерно на десять футов, и другая плавно скользнула на её место над их головами. По обеим сторонам от них были зазоры в пару дюймов, в которых вращались шестерёнки. Темнота была удушающей, наполненной сырой вонью, неистребимой до конца даже в этом новом, чистеньком Манхэттене. Этот запах был почти ностальгическим, напоминающим Стиву о старых добрых временах, когда водопровод и канализация ещё не начали толком работать.  
На глубине двенадцати футов располагался подземный бункер со спрятанным в нише лифтом. Байк был направлен не в ту сторону, и Стив попросил:  
— Спрыгни-ка. Мне придётся вынести байк отсюда, здесь нет места для разворота.  
Баки слез с байка и отошёл в сторону. Стив последовал за ним, подняв байк небольшим напряжением усиленных мышц. Он отошёл от нише и аккуратно прислонил байк к стене, снял сумки, перекинув их через плечо, и повёл Баки к укреплённой стальной двери.  
— Хм, не удивляйся, но этот дом управляется компьютером, — предупредил Стив, взглянув на Баки. — Он говорит с нами через колонки по всему дому. И он... дружелюбный.  
— Я помню операционные параметры системы под названием Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., — тщательно проговорил Баки, кивнув.  
— Да, но я просто зову его Джарвис. И, хм... можешь, не упоминать... всё, что за нами тянется? Пока я не объясню.  
— И как ты объяснишь меня? — мягко спросил Баки.  
Стив положил руку на его плечо, и ему чертовски понравилось, как Баки подставился под касание вместо того, чтобы отстраниться.  
— Я скажу правду. Ты мой лучший друг. И я никому не позволю это изменить.  
Улыбка Баки всё ещё была едва заметной, совсем непохожей на его прежнюю нахальную ухмылку, но пока и этого было достаточно.  
Стив опустил руку и повернулся к двери, на которой не было ни замка, ни ручки. Он постучал и позвал:  
— Джарвис? Это Стив Роджерс.  
Мягкий вежливый голос раздался словно отовсюду.  
— Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс. Приятно видеть вас снова. Проходите.  
Дверь бесшумно открылась, приглашая в лифт с мраморным полом, мягко освещённый бра в стиле арт-деко. Стены до середины была обшиты панелями, затем зеркалами.  
Баки вздрогнул, но никакой другой реакции не последовало. Успокоенный, Стив добавил:  
— Спасибо, Джарвис. Нам с моим другом Баки нужно укрыться где-то на время, если это возможно.  
— Разумеется, Капитан, — ответил Джарвис.  
Стив коснулся руки Баки, чтобы заставить его двигаться, но тот продолжал пялиться в лифт. Стив негромко спросил:  
— Ты в порядке? — Баки посмотрел на него полными страха глазами. Стив подошёл ближе и погладил его руку. — Что?  
Бросив ещё один взгляд на лифт, Баки ответил:  
— Он... маленький. Нет выходов.  
Баки — тот Баки, которого знал Стив, — никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но это могло объяснить, почему он тогда открыл дверь в крошечную ванную гостиничного номера. _Что _, мать их, они делали, чтобы сделать такого сильного человека полным страхов?__  
Стиву пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы погасить злость, грозившую испепелить его изнутри.  
— Ладно, Бак, мы поднимемся обратно и пройдём через парадный вход. Джарвис, здесь ведь есть лестница?  
Компьютер ровно отозвался:  
— Если мне будет позволено внести предложение, Капитан, на крыше лифта есть аварийный люк. Возможно, его открытия будет достаточно?  
Стив собрался было спросить, но Баки уже шагнул в лифт. Он опёрся одной рукой о дверь и оглянулся на Стива. Тот последовал за ним.  
— Джарвис, можешь подержать дверь открытой?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— Я вижу его, — негромко сказал Баки, опуская сумку со щитом Стива. — Подтолкни меня.  
Стив кивнул, немного наклонился и переплёл пальцы. Баки опёрся металлической рукой о плечо Стива, наступил на его сплетённые пальцы и оттолкнулся, доверяя Стиву удерживать свой вес. Баки был весь стальные мускулы, но Стив легко держал его, пока он приводил в действие скрытые механизмы на потолке лифта и открывал люк. Затем он спрыгнул вниз, легко приземлившись, и слабо улыбнулся Стиву.  
Решив относиться к этому как к чему-то совершенно нормальному, Стив улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Отлично. Мы готовы отправляться.  
Двери лифта закрылись. Баки наклонился и подобрал щит. Стив вспомнил, что у него всё ещё остались ножи Баки. Может, им стоило поменяться обратно, но Стива и так всё устраивало.  
Лифт двигался так плавно, что Стив едва ощущал движение. Он огляделся, пытаясь заметить камеры Джарвиса, но они были хорошо спрятаны.  
— Тони дома?  
— Боюсь, он пробыл в своей лаборатории уже несколько дней, Капитан. Я уведомил его о вашем прибытии, но всё ещё не получил подтверждения. Это оговоренный визит?  
Хотя голос Джарвиса был спокойным, Стив обратил внимание на формулировку. У Тони была привычка работать до полубессознательного состояния, игнорируя даже попытки Джарвиса связаться с ним. Впрочем, приоритетом для Стива оставался Баки, так что он с сожалением признался:  
— Нет, Джарвис. Прости. Но Наташа тоже будет здесь через какое-то время.  
— Я приготовлю комнату мисс Романофф, — уведомил их Джарвис. — Заказать доставку, или вы предпочтёте воспользоваться кухней?  
— Я приготовлю что-нибудь, если можно, — ответил Стив, бросив взгляд на отражение Баки. Тот был напряжён, но отлично это скрывал.  
— Очень хорошо, Капитан. Если вам или вашему гостю что-нибудь потребуется, не стесняйтесь спрашивать, — сказал Джарвис, когда лифт остановился. - Ваши комнаты в конце коридора.  
Двери открылись, за ними простирался коридор, такой же претенциозный, как и сам лифт. Мраморные полы, невразумительные картины в стиле модерн и всё прочее. В дальнем конце коридора окно во всю стену демонстрировало очертания Манхэттена на фоне тронутых закатными лучами облаков. Возле окна широкая лестница обвивалась вокруг заключённого в стекло водопада.  
Стив бывал здесь пару раз, но не после полной реконструкции Башни Мстителей. Этот коридор был новым, неуютно напыщенным, но очень тонистарковским.  
— Я предупреждал, что в Тони нет ни капли утончённости? — спросил Стив, выходя из лифта.  
На этот раз полуулыбка Баки больше всего была похожа на язвительную.  
— Я это знал.  
Стив рассмеялся, шагая по коридору, их плечи по-приятельски соприкасались, пока они не дошли до двух последних дверей перед лестницей. Дверь слева была украшена цветным изображением щита Капитана Америки на панели, на двери напротив на такой же панели было золотыми буквами выведено «Баки».  
Отдельные комнаты через коридор друг от друга. Плохая идея.  
— Джарвис? Можем мы... — Стив осёкся и покраснел, поняв, что может подумать Тони. Но выбирая между его приколами и возможностью превращения Баки в Зимнего Солдата из-за какого-нибудь пустяка вроде передачи по ТВ, Стив в любом случае сделал бы выбор в пользу определённой неловкости. — Возможно, для нас найдутся совмещённые комнаты?  
— Разумеется, Капитан, — панели на обеих дверях погасли. — Если вы не возражаете подняться по лестнице, там найдётся комната, которая может вам понравиться.  
Стив не смотрел на Баки, он просто поблагодарил Джарвиса и припустил по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, Баки не отставал ни на шаг.  
Лестница привела их в гостиную размерами с два танцевальных зала, с диванами, мягкими кожаными креслами и бильярдным столом с раскатившимися шарами. За стоявшим у дальней стены обеденным столом легко могли бы усесться двенадцать человек, вместо нормального светильника с потолка свисала очередная модная инсталляция из стекла и хрусталя. Кухня оказалась огромной и изогнутой, с гранитной стойкой и удвоенным всем: две раковины, две плиты, два холодильника.  
— Направо, Капитан, — подсказал Джарвис из колонок где-то над головой.  
Коридор изгибался вдоль гостиной и кухни, двери располагались по одну сторону. На панели первой из них красовались одновременно изображение щита и «Баки».  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — сказал Стив, толкая дверь.  
Он тут же понял, почему им сразу не предложили эту комнату. Для компьютера Джарвис был неожиданно проницательным, и он знал, что Стив испытывает неловкость, сталкиваясь с чрезмерной роскошью — которой были наполнены эти комнаты. Стеклянные двери, ведущие на балкон, кожаная мебель, телевизор размером с два киноэкрана и бар в углу. Открытые двери вели в спальни, оформленные в монохромном чёрно-белом стиле, с кроватями, достаточно широкими для троих.  
Баки сбросил с плеча сумку со щитом и протянул её Стиву. Тот автоматически взял её, а потом опустил на пол, задирая куртку и отстёгивая нож Баки от ремня.  
— Так, сначала в душ, потом я приготовлю нам ужин? — предложил он, протягивая нож.  
Баки молча закрепил его на своём ремне. После неловкой паузы Стив сказал:  
— Если у тебя возникнут трудности с использованием душа, попроси Джарвиса помочь, — и прежде, чем он предложил бы более личную помощь, Стив подтолкнул Баки в сторону одной из спален. Это заставило Баки пошевелиться, и Стив поднял щит и направился в соседнюю комнату, думая, что выбрать эти апартаменты всё же было ошибкой.  
~~~  
После шести часов езды даже на самом удобном байке ванна кажется по-настоящему отличной идеей — особенно ванна с джакузи, — но на это не было времени. Вместо этого Стив принял короткий горячий душ, быстро оделся и поспешил обратно в гостиную, прихватив последнюю чистую футболку.  
— Баки? — крикнул он в открытую дверь соседней спальни. — У меня тут чистая майка для тебя.  
Баки вышел, и у Стива перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел его в узких длинных джинсах и без футболки. Стиву пришлось отвернуться и сделать вид, что он смотрит в окно, где, по идее, должен был быть прекрасный вид на ночной Манхэттен, но на самом деле единственным, что он видел, было отражение Баки в стекле.  
Баки взял футболку, и Стив слушал шуршание ткани, повернувшись только тогда, когда посчитал это безопасным. Не то чтобы было что-то безопасное в Баки со спутанными влажными волосами и в туго обтянувшей его тело футболке Стива. А пробыв с ним целый день, Стив даже спокойно мог смотреть на его металлическую руку, размышляя, как она будет ощущаться под пальцами. Баки чувствует малейшие прикосновения, или эта рука создана только для драк?  
Стив отогнал эти мысли и развернулся, пробормотав:  
— Постираем позже. А сейчас я голоден. Пропустить ланч было плохой идеей, но я хотел поскорее добраться сюда. Теперь мы в безопасности, — и эта мысль заставила его добавить: — Тебе не обязательно носить с собой ножи.  
В глазах Баки вспыхнула тревога. Он отвёл взгляд и медленно потянулся за спину. Стив услышал негромкий металлический щелчок, когда Баки отстегнул нож от ремня. Когда он протянул его Стиву, его рука слегка дрожала.  
Стив накрыл ладонь Баки своей, но нож не забрал.  
— Тебе будет спокойнее, если он будет с тобой?  
Баки глубоко вдохнул.  
— Это... — он выдернул руку, и нож упал на пол. Баки изогнулся, отступая в сторону. Резким движением выдернул из кармана второй нож и швырнул его в стену, достаточно сильно, чтобы по ней прошла трещина.  
Стив переступил упавший нож и подошёл к Баки.  
— Всё в порядке, приятель, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Я знаю.  
— _Нет!_ — Баки повернулся к нему, глаза дико вспыхнули. — Ты не понимаешь!  
— _Понимаю_ , — Баки пятился, и Стив продолжал идти, пока Баки не вжался спиной в стену. — Может, я и не знаю, что они с тобой сделали, но я вижу конечный результат. Вас словно двое — Зимний Солдат и Баки.  
Закрыв глаза, Баки приложился затылком о стену.  
— Я хочу...  
— Да. Но ты не станешь. А даже если и станешь, всё в порядке. Я довольно быстро исцеляюсь.  
— Ты в опасности, — Баки сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и коротко взглянул на Стива, прежде чем опустить голову и спрятать лицо за упавшими волосами. — Ты не сможешь вылечить разрезанное горло. Нож в сердце. Твой затылок...  
Проигнорировав пробежавший по спине холодок, Стив ответил:  
— Может, и нет, но я не позволю тебе убедиться в этом. Обещаю, — он накрыл ладонями руки Баки, чувствуя под пальцами металл и кожу. — Идём. После еды тебе станет лучше.  
Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Обе руки были напряжены, металлическая почти гудела от силы, с которой сжимался кулак. Но он позволил Стиву потянуть себя через комнату и даже не посмотрел, когда они проходили мимо ножей. Стив решил считать это прогрессом.  
~~~  
Стив не был великим поваром, но всю свою жизнь он прожил холостяком. Современная еда по-прежнему была ему незнакома и на вкус не всегда оказывалась такой, как он ожидал, но он вполне преуспел в готовке некоторых блюд. Холодильник был полон — даже переполнен — и мысль произвести впечатление была соблазнительной, но он решил приберечь это для другого раза. На сегодня будет достаточно пасты и салата.  
Пока он резал, варил и жульничал, открыв банку соуса для пасты вместо того, чтобы сделать его самому, он рассказывал Баки бесконечные истории про их детство и юность — про драки, которые Стив начинал, а Баки заканчивал, про Всемирную выставку, про радиоспектакли, которые они слушали поздними вечерами, каждую мелочь, которую мог вспомнить. Когда ужин был готов, Стив попросил Джарвиса включить музыку сороковых, надеясь, что это поможет Баки вспоминать прошлое, и они сели ужинать под звуки джаза.  
Баки ел с той же целеустремлённой сосредоточенностью, с которой поедал пиццу прошлым вечером и завтрак сегодня утром, и Стив замолк, незаметно наблюдая за ним. Он по-настоящему боялся, что Баки сорвётся и попытается его атаковать. Возможно, им удалось бы выплеснуть немного агрессии на ринге. Тони обмолвился, что укрепил стены зала после инцидента между Тором и одним из тренажёров.  
Когда Стив потянулся за миской с пастой, размышляя, что мог бы съесть третью порцию, пропустив обед, Баки резко повернул голову, и он положил вилку на стол. Стив поднял взгляд и увидел, как Баки поднимается, бесшумно отставив стул.  
Нет, не Баки, понял Стив, услышав шаги в коридоре. Это был Зимний Солдат.  
— Баки, мы _в безопасности_ , — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Они сидели на углу стола, так что Баки был в пределах досягаемости. Здесь не было оружия, кроме тарелок, столовых приборов и мебели. Ничего огнестрельного, но это не слишком утешало, учитывая убийственную меткость Зимнего Солдата.  
— Джарвис, что это за _хрень_? — послышался из коридора голос Тони.  
— «Каламазу» Гленна Миллера, сэр, — спокойно ответил Джарвис.  
— Приглуши это, — приказал Тони.  
Музыка затихла, когда Тони показался из коридора в дальнем конце гостиной. Он посмотрел на Стива и начал было улыбаться, а потом в замешательстве посмотрел на Баки.  
Прежде, чем Тони успел сказать хоть слово, Баки двинулся на него, молчаливый и смертоносный — и Стив, готовый к его малейшему движению, бросился на Баки, швыряя его на блестящий деревянный пол. Баки изогнулся, словно змея, его металлический кулак просвистел возле уха Стива. Стив нырнул вперёд, позволяя удару скользнуть по черепу, пока он старался прижать плечи Баки к полу, крича:  
— Баки! Прекрати!  
Баки уставился на него, без тени узнавания, стараясь вырваться из его хватки. У Стива была более выгодная позиция, но Баки был сильным, возможно, даже сильнее Стива. Так почему же Баки ещё не вскочил на ноги, отрывая конечности Тони одну за одной?  
Потому что Тони не был основной целью, как Стив, вдруг понял он. И возможно, Баки не мог подавить стремление уничтожить _другую_ угрозу, но что-то заставляло его воздерживаться от схватки со Стивом.  
Получив чёртов шанс, Стив перестал драться. Слишком быстро даже для него самого он упал на спину, воздух выбило из лёгких, и Баки упал на него сверху словно тонна кирпичей. Удар Баки пришёлся по рту Стива, и тот застонал от боли, почувствовав, как губы буквально расплющило по зубам, но он даже не пошевелился, чтобы защититься.  
Второй удар в последний момент сместился в сторону. Металлический кулак ударил в пол так близко к уху Стива, что между пластинами пальцев запуталась прядь светлых волос.  
— Полегче, Баки, — выдохнул Стив, едва ли вспомнив о Тони. Он проигнорировал вкус крови во рту и смотрел в глаза Баки, стараясь передать взглядом всю возможную поддержку. — Всё в порядке, приятель. Помнишь меня?  
Отвернувшись, Баки неуверенно выдохнул. Он соскользнул со Стива и сгруппировался, словно готовый броситься бежать, если его спровоцируют.  
Стив сел, переместился на коленях ближе к нему, незаметно вытирая кровь. Рана должна перестать кровоточить через пару минут. Он протянул руку, но Баки отклонился, словно боялся, что Стив его ударит.  
— Ладно, Баки, — сказал Стив, по-прежнему спокойно. Он оставил руку так, где остановился, в паре дюймов от Баки. — Я не буду тебя касаться. Ты сам это сделаешь.  
Баки поднял голову ровно настолько, чтобы встретить взгляд Стива. Он медленно протянул руку и коснулся предплечья Стива кончикам пальцев.  
— Видишь? Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке.  
Пальцы Баки обвились вокруг запястья Стива, смыкаясь в хватке, из которой невозможно вырваться. С ещё одним слабым вздохом Баки прошептал:  
— Я ударил тебя.  
— Ничего. Я получал и сильнее на боксёрском ринге, — улыбка Стива была своего рода однобокой, и он поднял свободную руку, чтобы стереть кровь со рта. — Ты готов встретиться с Тони или хочешь сделать передышку?  
Пальцы Баки сжались.  
— Стой, — попросил он, его глаза расширились.  
— Ага, я здесь. Никуда не ухожу, — пообещал Стив. Чтобы подтвердить свои слова, он уселся на пол, словно устраиваясь удобнее.  
На пару минут единственным звуком оставалось дыхание Баки, медленно берущего себя в руки. Стив понятия не имел, где сейчас Тони и что он делает. Он только понадеялся, что Тони не запросил помощи у Щ.И.Т.а, впрочем, тот никогда не был командным игроком.  
Тишину нарушил Джарвис, мягко позвавший:  
— Капитан Роджерс?  
Баки отреагировал едва заметной дрожью. Стив придвинулся к нему чуть ближе.  
— Да?  
Каким-то образом голос компьютера прозвучал несколько смущённо.  
— Я приношу свои извинения, Капитан, но мистер Старк хотел бы быть предупреждённым, когда вам и вашей зазнобе захочется побыть наедине в следующий раз, чтобы он мог попасть на собственную кухню.  
Стив застонал, прикрыв глаза. Началось, — и Тони заставил бедного Джарвиса делать грязную работу.  
— Да, хм. Баки, может, ты подождёшь меня...  
Пальцы Баки едва не расплющили запястье Стива.  
— О нет, — Стив накрыл руку Баки ладонью. — Джарвис, скажешь Тони, что я вымою посуду позже?  
— Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь об этом, Капитан, — уверил его Джарвис. — Хотите, чтобы я возобновил проигрывание музыки в ваших комнатах? Двери звуконепроницаемые.  
— Да, Джарвис, это было бы здорово. Спасибо, — он погладил руку Баки и позвал. — Идём. Ты можешь познакомиться с Тони завтра или ещё когда-нибудь.  
Баки позволил Стиву помочь ему подняться и пошёл за ним через гостиную. И только когда они оказались в своих комнатах, окружённые музыкой, Баки по-настоящему расслабился. Не отпуская руку Стива, он прислонился к стене возле двери и сказал:  
— Тони Старк по-прежнему является целью.  
— Я заметил, — ухмыльнулся Стив, стараясь не потревожить разбитые губы, и наклонился, прошептав: — Не расстраивайся, когда я впервые его увидел, я его почти прибил.  
Баки уронил голову и издал придушенный звук, который Стив едва смог разобрать, пока не увидел его улыбку.  
Баки смеялся.  
Стив рассмеялся за ним и обвил свободной рукой плечи Баки, притягивая его ближе.  
— Может, в следующий раз я позволю тебе сделать пару пробных ударов прежде, чем оттащу тебя от него. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, верно? Как в старые добрые времена.  
В ответ Баки зашёлся смехом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo (У меня есть девчонка в Каламазу ) - песня американского оркестра Гленна Миллера c сингла 1942 года, с 6 сентября 1942 года песня возглавляла американский чарт "Billboard Hot 100" в течение 7 недель. Саундтрек к фильму "Жёны оркестрантов" ("Orchestra Wives" 1942), номинирована на Оскар. Песня популяризировала город Каламазу в штате Мичиган. Её исполняли многие исполнители, включая Луи Армстронга и оркестры Бенни Гудмена и Джимми Дорси.


	5. Chapter 5

В ванной Стив обнаружил стиральную машину, и ему пришлось воспользоваться помощью Джарвиса, чтобы разобраться, какие кнопки нужно нажимать. Положившись на его заверения, что носки и бельё не станут розового цвета, Стив закинул в один отсек всё, кроме футболки и трусов, в которых собирался спать, и одежды, которую носил Баки. Завтра они разберутся, насколько безопасно отправиться по магазинам, или лучше заказать одежду в интернете — чертовски ненадёжный метод, как уже убедился Стив.  
А пока он отправился в гостиную, не утруждая себя включением телевизора. Баки определённо не был готов к этому. Вместо этого они уселись вдвоём на ближайший к окну диван, любуясь огнями города.  
— Слушай, Баки, — устроившись удобнее, сказал Стив. — Ты сказал, что Тони не является целью высокого приоритета?  
Баки посмотрел на него настороженно.  
— Без дугового реактора и своих костюмов — да. Если он их восстановит, ГИДРА... — он осёкся, нахмурившись.  
— Продолжай, — подтолкнул Стив. — Что там насчёт ГИДРы?  
Баки уставился в окно.  
— ГИДРА переоценит его потенциал, и мои... мои приказы изменятся, — он снова посмотрел на Стива.  
— Эти приказы. Как ты их получишь? — спросил Стив, размышляя, была ли рука единственной металлической частью Баки. Если у него в голове чип — или ещё какая-нибудь нейронная фиговина, — то у него нет другого выбора, кроме подчинения.  
Баки ответил не сразу. Он напрягся, вжимаясь в диван, словно пытался отстраниться от чего-то, что видел только он. Стив воспользовался шансом, опустив левую руку на подушку между ними, и пальцы Баки тут же легко сжались на его руке.  
— Обнуление, — тихо сказал Баки. — Забудь старые приказы. Помни только новые.  
Глубоко внутри Стив испытал от этой мысли животный страх. Он знал, что ГИДРА вмешивалась в воспоминания Баки, но если они делали это _каждый раз_ , когда изменялась миссия... Вспоминая старые деньки, приказы могли меняться каждый день. _Каждый час_. Не удивительно, что память Баки настолько хаотична.  
— Знаешь, Баки... Мне тут пришло в голову кое-что, — Стив развернулся, чтобы лучше видеть его. — Даже с перемешанными воспоминаниями ты помнишь меня.  
— Я не...  
— Да. Ты помнишь, — перебил его Стив. — Ты помнишь обо мне _достаточно_ , чтобы перестать драться со мной, и я могу заблуждаться, но я почти уверен, что это ты вытащил меня из реки. Верно?  
Баки быстро, настороженно кивнул.  
— Это довольно смешно, когда начинаешь об этом думать. Ты задержался на одном воспоминании, учитывая всё, что они с тобой сделали. Это говорит о том, насколько ты сильный. Ты так не думаешь?  
— Я хочу её обратно. Мою память, — Баки повернулся, уткнувшись коленями в бедро Стива и уперевшись плечом в спинку дивана.  
— Нужно время. Возможно, понемногу в день? — Стив ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я помогу, но это ты у нас терпеливый. А я тот, который упрямый и импульсивный, если ты вдруг об этом не помнишь.  
Улыбка Баки на этот раз коснулась его глаз, вернув отблеск прежней беззаботной лёгкости.  
— Это есть в твоём досье.  
Стив вздохнул и пнул босой ступнёй голень Баки.  
— А что ещё в нём?  
— Я смотрел запись твоих драк с Читаури. Анализировал твои сильные и слабые стороны. Твой стиль боя, — глаза Баки прищурились, но он задумался, а не боялся или злился. — Мои сведения неактуальны. Ты изменился.  
Кивок Стива был непринуждённым, но его мозг лихорадочно работал. Баки был открыт и произносил за раз больше одного предложения. Это не был его старый Баки, но и не Зимний Солдат тоже.  
— Я много тренировался с Наташей. Она любитель импровизаций. Множество психологических штучек. Это... хм.  
— Психологическая атака. Я знаю. Моя подготовка гораздо серьёзнее, чем у Чёрной Вдовы.  
— Видишь? Ты _на самом деле_ меня помнишь и сдерживал себя, потому что Наташа пару раз уложила меня на лопатки этими играми разума.  
Баки пристально посмотрел на Стива, и тот на мгновение задумался, не уступил ли он снова Зимнему Солдату. Взгляд Баки переместился на рот Стива, и от вида его полуприкрытых, затенённых тёмными ресницами голубых глаз у Стива перехватило дыхание. Рука Баки скользнула по запястью Стива, и хватка, бывшая крепкой, почти болезненной, стала вдруг невесомой. Скольжение пальцев по предплечью словно вызвало волну электрических разрядов вдоль шеи.  
Было тяжело дышать. Невозможно пошевелиться. Баки потянулся вперёд и наклонил голову, каждый плавный изгиб его тела завораживал. Его рот прижался ко рту Стива, мягко, как лёгкий вздох, породив искры, ставшие неуправляемым пламенем, как только Стив осознал, что происходит.  
— Бак... — это было единственным, что он смог сказать, прежде чем его губ снова коснулись губы Баки, на этот раз давление было настойчивым, и Стив мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал касание языка. Ему хотелось двигаться, притянуть Баки ближе или усадить себе на колени, но он не осмелился разорвать это единение, созданное Баки без вмешательства и помощи Стива.  
_Этот_ поцелуй не был неловким или неуверенным, и Стив мог только сидеть, отчаянно жалея, что бросил джинсы в стирку, поскольку его боксеры не скрывали совершенно ничего, и размышляя, как убедить Баки _никогда_ не останавливаться.  
Но он остановился, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Его пальцы всё ещё сжимали запястье Стива, и он знал, как тяжело бьётся его сердце.  
Внезапно Баки отпустил его и развернулся, исчезнув с дивана так быстро, что Стив вздрогнул. Стив встал на колени, чтобы заглянуть за спинку дивана и позвал «Баки!» как раз в тот момент, когда Баки скрылся в дальней комнате и захлопнул дверь.  
У Стива было достаточно времени снова опуститься на диван и подумать, какого чёрта пошло не так, прежде чем он услышал треск и звон бьющегося стекла. Его разум мгновенно выдал картины разлетающегося на осколки огромного окна — и падения, способного убить даже Зимнего Солдата. В венах вскипел адреналин, Стив перемахнул через диван и в два шага пересёк гостиную.  
Он рывком распахнул дверь, почти забыв об опасности, и едва не поймал нож в глаз. Его спасла только натренированность, он дёрнул головой, и нож вместо этого скользнул вдоль черепа. Баки через долю секунды оказался рядом, целясь вторым лезвием Стиву под рёбра. Стив резко опустил правую руку, выставил левой блок, который Баки стряхнул, нарушив инерцию. Его глаза расширились. Свет отразился от металлических пальцев, потерявших хватку на рукояти ножа.  
Возблагодарив Бога за все те часы, которые Наташа потратила на обучение его обезоруживать врагов в тесных пространствах, Стив плашмя ударил ладонью по плоскости лезвия. Нож полетел на пол, а Стив превратил своё движение в восходящее, ударив плечом в центр тяжести Баки.  
Баки опрокинулся и тяжело приземлился на спину. Стив рухнул на него, готовый пригвоздить к месту, но драка уже закончилась. Дыхание Баки сбилось, превратив выдох во всхлип.  
— Стив...  
— Да, — Стив опёрся на локоть, хотя он не собирался вставать, пока не убедится, что это полностью безопасно. Кровь из раны на голове угрожала стечь вниз по челюсти, и он наклонил голову и потёрся о своё плечо, отметив, что пятно почти не видно на тёмно-синей ткани футболки. — Ты в порядке, Баки?  
— Я не... я старался не ранить тебя, — прошептал Баки полным страдания голосом.  
Ты меня поцеловал, подумал Стив, но не стал говорить этого вслух. Он не мог — по крайней мере не лёжа на Баки в нижнем белье и окровавленной футболке. И он никак не мог связать поцелуй, нечто, разбитое Баки, и его нападение.  
Так что он улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ты не ранил. Я тебе уже говорил, на ринге мне ещё не так доставалось.  
Рот Баки изогнулся, хотя это было больше похоже на гримасу, чем на улыбку.  
— У тебя кровь идёт.  
— Скоро перестанет.  
— Я по-прежнему забываю, — взгляд Баки скользнул по лицу Стива к ране на голове. — Я слишком опасен, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.  
— Ты опасен? — Стив рассмеялся и тряхнул головой. — Если у тебя есть моё досье, ты знаешь, чем я занимался последние пару лет. Это почти отпуск.  
Баки смотрел на него, нахмурив тёмные брови. Секунды бежали, но прежде чем Стив придумал, что ещё сказать, Баки вздохнул.  
— Ты ведь всегда таким был, да? Думаю, я знаю это, просто не помню.  
Стив поёрзал на Баки — ему _определённо_ следовало встать, всплеск адреналина прошёл, превратившись в ощущение более тёплое и интимное.  
— Я влипал в истории, с которыми не всегда мог разобраться сам, и тебе приходилось заканчивать драки за меня. Вот что ты делал, Баки.  
— У тебя всё ещё идёт кровь.  
Это было не совсем то признание, которого ждал Стив, но он принял подачу. Скатился с Баки и поднялся на ноги, держась спиной к нему, пока не опустил футболку хотя бы немного.  
— Ты знаешь, как быстро я... _мы_ восстанавливаемся, — сказал он, пожав плечами.  
— Раны головы кровоточат дольше, — Баки коснулся руки Стива, осторожно и неуверенно. — Я умею оказывать первую помощь.  
Это было предложение помощи, совсем как в прежние времена, и Стив сказал бы да только поэтому, но, кроме того, он хотел показать, что доверяет Баки. Неважно, как часто Баки ломал что-то, или бросался на него с оружием, или даже превращался в Зимнего Солдата, Стив знал, с абсолютной уверенностью, что _Баки_ всегда был рядом, точно так же, как Стив всегда был готов прийти ему на помощь.  
Так что он повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Отлично, — а потом поднял руку и посмотрел в потолок. — Джарвис?  
— Да, капитан Роджерс? — отозвался мягкий голос отовсюду сразу.  
— Здесь есть аптечка?  
— В баре, Капитан.  
— В баре?  
Голос Джарвиса был чрезвычайно терпелив.  
— У мистера Старка травмы и алкоголь идут рука об руку.  
— И почему я не удивлён, — рассмеялся Стив.  
~~~  
В конце концов они оказались на полу возле бара, только потому что Баки — по крайней мере Зимний Солдат — не имел ни малейшего уважения к персональному комфорту, а Стив не хотел залить кровью диван. Стив сидел, привалившись к стойке, и разливал аккуратные, тщательно отмеренные порции бурбона в хрустальные стаканы, а Баки присел рядом среди обрывков проспиртованных ватных тампонов и стерильных бинтов, сооружая повязку на голове Стива.  
— Тебя... напрягают разговоры о том, что ты помнишь? — спросил Стив, передавая ему стакан.  
Баки взял его металлической рукой. Он ни разу не разбил ничего стеклянного во время их совместных трапез, но только сейчас Стив по-настоящему обратил внимание на безупречный контроль силы. Рука, которая могла сокрушить сталь, держала хрупкое стекло, не раздавливая.  
— Воспоминания отрывочны.  
— Ничего, — Стив отпил бурбон. Алкоголь на него не действовал — разве что он опустошил бы весь бар, и то не факт, — но ему по-прежнему нравился вкус.  
Баки поднял свой стакан и сделал глоток. Потом ещё один. Его глаза сузились.  
— Там был охранник, — медленно сказал он. — Или ассистент учёного. Он был молод. Новенький. Он был... мы были _где-то_ , и он... Охранник. Я помню форму.  
Баки говорил медленно, в словах проскальзывали новые звуки — резкие и отрывистые. Баки, знакомый Стиву, не знал ни слова по-русски, но сейчас Стив слышал этот акцент.  
— Он не боялся, этот охранник, — продолжил Баки, уставившись в пространство, пока память вырывалась на свободу. — Он хотел знать, в чём мой секрет. Он принёс водку. Мы пили, он говорил. Задавал вопросы.  
— Ты отвечал?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Это помогло мне вспомнить. Я отвечал на все вопросы, — его взгляд сместился на Стива, потом снова в сторону. — А когда вопросы закончились, я убил его.  
Стив не смог заставить себя ужаснуться тому, как обыденно это прозвучало. Они оба были солдатами. Оба убивали раньше. И пусть Баки убил этого охранника не на поле боя, вся его жизнь, до этого самого момента, была нескончаемой войной.  
— Они нашли тело. Они заставили... — Баки согнулся ещё ниже, едва не сворачиваясь в клубок. Его рука соскользнула с головы Стива, и окровавленная повязка шлёпнулась на пол. — Я предоставил полный отчёт.  
Стив отставил свой стакан и повернулся, касаясь руки Баки. Почувствовал металл под пальцами и быстро скользнул ладонью выше, зарываясь пальцами в его спутанные волосы.  
— Тебе не пришлось...  
— После этого мне было запрещено говорить с кем-либо. Только с моими кураторами и учёными. Мне пришлось носить маску.  
— Ма... То есть она была не для того, чтобы тебя не могли узнать?  
Баки тряхнул головой, допил свой бурбон и поставил пустой стакан на пол.  
— Миссии изменились. Никаких внедрений или сбора информации. Только убийства. Мне не нужно было говорить.  
Это было больше, чем Стив мог вынести. Он развернулся, опрокидывая стаканы, и притянул Баки к себе.  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он в его волосы, и семьдесят лет вины наконец-то пробили удерживавшие их стены. Он зажмурился, твердя себе, что не должен плакать, что должен быть сильным ради Баки. — Прости, что я позволил тебе упасть. Я думал... Если бы я знал, если бы я хотя бы _предположил_ , я вернулся бы, чтобы найти тебя.  
— Я не помню, — ответил Баки в плечо Стива, слова звучали приглушённо.  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Стив, ослабляя объятия. Они встали, и хотя Баки всё ещё был напряжён, Стив думал — надеялся, — что опасность миновала, хотя бы на эту ночь. — Идём. Нам надо немного поспать. Разберёмся с Тони утром.  
~~~  
— Капитан.  
Джарвис не сказал больше ничего, но и это было достаточным предупреждением. Стив проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как открывается дверь. Высокий и широкий силуэт Баки на мгновение заполнил дверной проём, потом дверь закрылась, и по толстому ковру прошелестели мягкие шаги.  
Металлическая рука Баки блеснула в темноте, и Стив вздрогнул, когда что-то пролетело над его головой. Нож со щелчком вошёл в стену над кроватью, а следом второй, в нескольких дюймах.  
Его не собирались убить. Стив знал, что Баки не промахнулся бы.  
Не проронив ни слова, Баки подошёл к кровати и стянул одеяла. Холодный воздух заставил Стива вздрогнуть. Баки улёгся в постель и повернулся спиной к Стиву. Он был раздет до белья, и его кожа казалась ледяной.  
Стив укрыл их одеялами, а потом осторожно устроил руку на бедре Баки. Тот прижался плотнее и обхватил запястье Стива. У Роджерса было ощущение, что нормальные люди так не спят, но у них с Баки вообще всё было ненормальным. Кроме того, ему начинало нравиться ощущение руки Баки — живой или металлической — на его запястье.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — негромко спросил Стив.  
— Это... — начал было Баки. Его пальцы болезненно сжались, сдавливая кости, но Стив позволил. — Интимность — хорошо зарекомендовавший себя способ обойти защиту цели. Это оружие.  
О Боже, так вот почему Баки не держал его за руку, когда нуждался в утешении или поддержке. Его хватка на руке или запястье Стива была _мерой пресечения_ — способом взять ситуацию в свои руки, грубый захват всего, что он может контролировать.  
— Повернись вот так, — сказал Стив, выворачиваясь из хватки Баки. Он улёгся на правый бок и отклонился назад, только потом вспомнив, что левая рука Баки была металлическим протезом, и Баки избегал касаться им Стива. Но менять положение было бы слишком неловко, и Стив ухватился за твёрдые металлические пальцы, с усилием потянув. Баки наконец понял и тоже лёг на бок, прижавшись грудью к спине Стива. Его рука была холодной даже сквозь футболку, твёрдой и неподатливой, но не такой уж чужеродной.  
— Это не...  
— Небезопасно, я знаю, — перебил его Стив, дрожа от ощущения дыхания Баки на затылке. — Нет ничего безопасного, приятель. Вот почему мы держимся вместе. Прикрываем спины друг друга.  
Баки приподнялся и сунул правую руку под подушку Стива.  
— Сколько раз я должен попытаться убить тебя, прежде чем ты решишь меня... послать?  
Стив выдохнул, не уверенный, стоит ему засмеяться или заплакать.  
— Столько, сколько пожелаешь, — ответил он, пожав плечами. Он прижался спиной к Баки, сжав его руку плотнее. — Просто постарайся найти причину более вескую, чем желание ГИДРы увидеть меня мёртвым, идёт?  
— Например?  
На этот раз Стив рассмеялся.  
— Не знаю. Может, я забыл положить сахар в твой утренний кофе?  
Стив не мог увидеть улыбку Баки, но услышал её в его голосе.  
— Договорились.  
~~~  
Стив проснулся, задыхаясь — Баки плотно обвивал его металлической рукой, его нога была перекинута через ноги Стива, а вторая рука крепко держала за запястье. Стиву потребовалось несколько долгих ленивых секунд, чтобы понять, что его тело не предупреждает его о возможных угрозах — должно быть, его подсознание решило, что Баки в безопасности, раз не возражает против неудобного положения. В каком-то смысле, эта мысль была утешающей — оказывается, на планете существовал кое-кто, ещё менее искушённый в объятиях, чем Стив.  
— Ты проснулся, — голос Баки был мягким и сонным.  
— Да. Ты спал?  
Волосы Баки прошелестели по подушке, и Стив решил, что тот кивнул.  
— Хочешь, принесу завтрак сюда, чтобы тебе не пришлось встречаться с Тони?  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и ослабил объятия. Потом откатился, и Стив вздрогнул, внезапно потеряв его тепло.  
— Просто будь рядом, чтобы вмешаться. Продолжай напоминать мне о...  
— Да. Я понял, — Стив развернулся, наблюдая, как Баки встаёт с кровати. — Если я скажу, чтобы ты не забыл свои ножи, ты не станешь заливать тут всё моей кровью?  
Баки оглянулся.  
— Почему ты не боишься?  
Стив сел и пожал плечами, движение переросло в потягивания. Его спина и плечи были напряжены после сна в одном положении.  
— Потому что ты не убьёшь меня. Даже если ты нападёшь, то сам себя остановишь.  
Баки прислонился спиной к окну. Полупрозрачное стекло превращало солнечный свет в мягкое сияние, и Стив позволил себе роскошь насладиться фигурой Баки, сильной, мощной и _живой_  
— Это глупый риск, — наконец произнёс Баки.  
— А это именно то, что я делаю, Бак, — рассмеялся Стив. — Глупо рискую, а ты меня спасаешь, каждый раз, — он сгруппировался на кровати и вытащил один из ножей из изголовья. Тонкий и великолепно сбалансированный, он был предназначен скорее для нанесения смертельных ран, чем для метания. Впрочем, он всё равно кинул его, уверенно и быстро, целясь точно в грудь Баки, потому что знал. Он совершенно точно знал, что рука Баки взметнётся и поймает нож в дюймах от его тела.  
И знал, что Баки не станет атаковать. Не бросит нож в ответ.  
— Неразумный риск, — укоряюще сказал Баки, в его голосе послышался отголосок смеха.  
Стив вытащил второй нож и аккуратно бросил. Баки поймал его левой рукой.  
— Что ты разбил ночью? — спросил Стив, выбираясь из постели.  
— Что-то стеклянное... Думаю, предполагалось, что это скульптура, — неуверенно ответил Баки.  
Стив поморщился, надеясь, что это не было какое-нибудь дорогущее произведение современного искусства из коллекции Пеппер. Ему придётся найти способ возместить это.  
— Приберись там, ладно? Нет причин разгуливать по осколкам.  
Баки нахмурился, склонив голову, и уставился на Стива, словно пытался прочитать его мысли.  
Стив коснулся его плеча, проходя мимо, в гостиную.  
— Я уже говорил, не хочу, чтобы ты поранился. Иди приберись, я принесу тебе одежду из сушилки. А потом мы пойдём завтракать.


	6. Chapter 6

Выходя из комнаты, Баки взял с собой только один нож, и Стив посчитал это крупной победой. Не то чтобы Зимний Солдат становился менее опасным с одним ножом или вовсе без него, но это было дело принципа.   
— Доброе утро, Джарвис, — сказал Стив, закрывая дверь комнаты. — Ты не мог бы сказать Тони, что мы идём?   
— Мистер Старк...   
— Уже здесь, — объявил Тони, его голос эхом прокатился по гостиной. — Твоя половинка снова собирается попытаться подло напасть на меня? У нас тут есть правила, видишь ли. Никаких драк до утреннего кофе. Большого количества кофе.   
Стив покраснел, размышляя, не поздно ли уже развернуться и спрятаться в своей комнате. Впрочем, Баки продолжил идти, и Стиву пришлось следовать за ним, подумав, что никакие приколы не стоят жизни Тони — впрочем, он вполне мог позволить Баки пару хороших ударов, если Старк не остановится.   
Тони стоял на кухне за стойкой, то ли используя её в качестве барьера, то ли чтобы быть поближе к кофеварке. Памятуя о масштабах возможной катастрофы, Стив бросил взгляд на Баки, который, к счастью, не выказывал кровожадных намерений.  
— Тони, это Баки Барнс, мой _лучший друг_ , — сказал Стив, надеясь предупредить возможные «бойфренд», «Зимний Солдат» или «лучший убийца ГИДРы».   
— Да, я понял, — Тони смотрел настороженно, его короткий кивок ни очём не говорил Стиву. Сколько он на самом деле знает о Баки? Воющих Коммандос? Зимнем Солдате?   
— Прости, что мы вот так нарисовались, но после всей этой шумихи со Щ.И.Т.ом нам нужно где-то затаиться на время.   
Тони взмахнул рукой, второй он сжимал стальной термос.  
— Всё, что угодно. Я работаю над... кое-чем. Проект для Пеппер, — уклончиво сказал он. — Если вам потребуется взорвать что-нибудь, обращайтесь, хотя подозреваю, вы и сами справитесь, — он снова бросил взгляд на Баки.   
— Чтобы уничтожить ГИДРу, потребуется больше одной бомбы, — категорично заявил Баки.   
— Пессимист, а? — хохотнул Тони. — Неужели наш мистер Оптимизм нашёл свой криптонит? Вы созданы друг для друга. Джарвис, сделай ещё кофе, мы выпьем за это.   
— Сэр, вам уже достаточно, — отозвался Джарвис.   
— Это особый случай. Кроме того, нашим голубкам он понадобится, если они намерены побороть ГИДРУ, Щ.И.Т. или кто там ещё замешан в этом пиздеце, — Тони задумчиво посмотрел на Стива. — А мы _знаем_ , кто ещё в нём замешан?   
— А того, что ГИДРА внедрилась в Щ.И.Т., тебе недостаточно? — поинтересовался Стив. Он подвёл Баки к стойке и подтолкнул к высоким стульям, посчитав, что лучше будет держать их с Тони по разные стороны. Баки понял намёк и уселся.   
— Ты победил, — признал Тони. — И, слушай, сожалею насчёт Фьюри. Я знаю, вы дружили.   
Стив не говорил ему всей правды, но это и не было его тайной. Кроме того, насколько он доверял Баки, настолько же сильно не хотел, чтобы в его мозгах сработал какой-нибудь рычажок, и ГИДРА узнала, что проведённое Зимним Солдатом покушение провалилось.   
— Спасибо, — просто кивнул он, обходя стойку в поисках кружек.  
— Ладно. Джарвис сказал, Наташа собирается нагрянуть?  
— Да, — Стив продолжал стоять спиной к нему, доставая молоко из холодильника и отправляясь на поиски сахара.   
— Тебе нужен кто-нибудь ещё?  
Стив оглянулся через плечо и заметил наконец следы стресса и усталости на лице Тони. Его виски были тронуты сединой.   
— Нет. Мы не в той форме, чтобы сражаться с ними прямо сейчас, — он позволил своему взгляду переместиться на Баки, который пристально следил за ними обоими, словно выжидая, кто же попытается его убить. — У нас есть более важные дела.   
— Я бы предупредил тебя о волнах дерьма, которые поднимет каминг-аут Капитана Америки, но... — Тони пожал плечами и взял кофейник. Наполняя принесённые Стивом кружки, он добавил: — Думаю, без Щ.И.Т.а на хвосте тебе нет нужды волноваться.   
Стив смерил Тони взглядом, размышляя, стоит ли ему поправить это предположение. Почему всех интересовало либо одно, либо другое? Натурал или гей? Подозрения Тони относительно Баки — _тоже_ неверные, по крайней мере, сейчас — не могли магическим образом стереть из жизни Стива Пегги или всё, что она значила для него.   
В конце концов он решил просто не обращать внимания и сделал кофе, с молоком и сахаром для себя и чёрный с сахаром для Баки. Тони побрёл в свою лабораторию, оставив Стива разграблять холодильник в поисках завтрака. Припомнив, как они завтракали вчера, Стив остановился на омлете, который оказался слишком большим, чтобы его можно было нормально перевернуть, целой упаковке бекона и приправленном зеленью хлебе, который пришлось поломать, чтобы уместить в тостер.   
— Это случится снова с Чёрной Вдовой, — сказал Баки, прикончив малейшие крошки еды на своей тарелке.   
— Наташа может постоять за себя, — Стив с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на него. — Если бы я не думал, что вы всё равно найдёте способ убить друг друга, то просто забрал бы у тебя ножи и отправил разбираться с этим. Может, от этого тебе станет легче.   
— Поэтому ты дрался?   
— Хм?   
— Ты... постоянно дрался, — Баки уставился в свою тарелку. — Думаю, я помню это. Без особых причин.   
Стив с надеждой улыбнулся.   
— Как я уже говорил, тебе приходилось спасать меня. Я начинал драки. Ты их заканчивал.  
— Ты был моим заданием.  
— Баки... — улыбка Стива угасла.  
— Даже тогда, — перебил его Баки, глядя с такой проницательностью, что перехватило дыхание. — Ты был моим заданием тогда и сейчас.   
— Но тогда ты не хотел меня убить.   
— Но ты был _моим_.   
Стив опустился на свой стул, стараясь сохранить на лице спокойное выражение. То, как Баки сказал «моим», заставило Стива почувствовать себя в шаге от падения в пропасть глубокую настолько, что не видно дна.   
— Хорошо, — медленно сказал он, наконец уместив «мой» в рамки отношений между лучшими друзьями.   
Только когда Баки отвернулся, Стив смог дышать свободнее. Старый Баки был спокойным, вальяжным, смешливым и незамедлительно бросался на защиту Стива. Война изменила его — разумеется, — по большей части научив терпению. Сержант Барнс из Воющих Коммандос развил свои природные способности к точной стрельбе в настоящее искусство, но всего один раз он был настолько... напряжённым.   
— В тот раз, — негромко сказал Стив, переносясь сквозь десятилетия, которые на самом деле не существовали в его разуме. Для него война закончилась всего пару лет назад, так недавно, что он всё ещё чувствовал запах дыма и слышал грохот артиллерии. — В тот раз нам нужно было пробраться на базу врага. Мы собирались вывести из строя их артиллерию. У них были сторожевые посты на вершинах двух холмов, и не было шансов, что мы проскочим. Так что я взял тот байк, что мы украли, и поехал прямо к воротам. Ты был в холмах, так далеко, что я не мог видеть тебя, но знал, что ты там. Ты наблюдал за мной. И в ту секунду, когда эти охранники вышли из ворот, ты их снял. Два выстрела, между ними и вздоха не было. Мне даже не пришлось слезать с байка.   
— Ты глупо рисковал, — так же тихо отозвался Баки.   
Стив обернулся и увидел, что Баки смотрит на него, чуть нахмурившись.  
— Это был риск, но был ли он глупым, если ты прикрывал мою спину?  
Баки протянул правую руку, и Стив передвинул свою левую, предлагая запястье. Ощущение крепких пальцев, сжимающих такие же крепкие кости, становилось знакомым Стиву. Возможно, им обоим.   
— Ты хочешь продолжить глупо рисковать? — спросил Баки.   
— Теперь, когда ты вернулся? Возможно, — ухмыльнулся Стив.   
Большой палец Баки кружил по запястью Стива, рождая искры под кожей.  
— Тогда мне нужна новая винтовка.   
Это было похоже на победу. Стив рассмеялся и едва не потянулся поцеловать Баки, но это было не для них. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, но, возможно, однажды...   
— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — он посмотрел в глаза Баки. — Если ты сможешь поговорить с Тони и _не убить_ его, мы пойдём посмотрим, что есть в его арсенале. Идёт?  
— Ты будешь рядом? — пальцы Баки сжались.   
— Всегда, приятель.   
Баки выдохнул. Кивнул.   
— Идёт, — ответил он, но руку Стива не отпустил.   
~~~  
— Мне стоит надеть костюм? — раздался голос Тони из интеркома.   
Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Разве он не сказал что-то насчёт того, что Тони уничтожил все костюмы? Баки не отреагировал, и Стив повернулся к колонке в стене.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, Тони. Просто... давай без сюрпризов. И никакой взрывчатки.   
Дверь мягко и беззвучно открылась. Пальцы Баки сжались на запястье Стива.   
— Ты говорил с Пеппер, — обвиняюще сказал Тони. — Она распространяет слухи.   
— Я тебя знаю, — парировал Стив. Он встал перед Баки, просто на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, и изо всех сил надеялся, что это не выглядело так, словно он пытался освободиться от его хватки.   
Лаборатория Тони занимала половину этого этажа и, очевидно, половину верхнего. Часть возле окон оставалась открытой, с лестницей, взбирающейся на антресоли. Вид из огромных двустворчатых окон был потрясающим, а с балкона, наверное, ещё более впечатляющим. Под антресолями большая часть пространства была занята верстаками и компьютерами. Тони восседал на высоком, без спинки стуле на колёсиках. Одна его нога опустилась вниз, останавливая плавное скольжение стула по гладкому бетонному полу.   
— Кто-нибудь из вас хочет выпить?   
— Как-то рановато, — нахмурился Стив.   
— Если сейчас слишком рано для выпивки, то и слишком рано убивать друг друга.   
Стив раздражённо выдохнул.   
— Начнём? — резко спросил он, делая шаг вперёд.   
Тони отклонился на своём стуле, подняв руки.   
— Полегче, Кэп. Это у тебя бойфренд, который способен заставить Романофф выглядеть, как Хэллоу Китти.   
Стив знал, о чём говорит Тони, исключительно благодаря одному происшествию в начальной школе, куда его угораздило попасть в качестве приглашённого лектора.   
— Сержант Барнс...  
— Да, да, я знаю. У меня есть данные. У всей _планеты_ они есть, — Тони чуть сдвинулся и посмотрел прямо на Баки. — Включая данные о том, что с ним сделали в Красной комнате.   
Пальцы Баки болезненно крепко сомкнулись на запястье Стива. Кинув на Барнса быстрый взгляд, Стив заметил, что тот словно застыл, а его лицо превратилось в бледную, безжизненную маску.   
— Всё в порядке, Баки, — Стив прижался к его боку.   
— Может, даже больше, чем в порядке, — проронил Тони, наблюдая за ними, его острые тёмные глаза ничего не упускали. — Дайте мне достаточно времени, и я, возможно, смогу перепрограммировать процесс.   
— Что?   
— Не обещаю, но, возможно, мы по крайней мере перенастроим его, чтобы ты не разгуливал тут с роботом-убийцей...   
— _Старк_!   
— Не я его создал!   
Стив скрипнул зубами, не желая ничего, кроме как заткнуть Тони наиболее простым способом, в костюме он или нет.   
— Я стараюсь быть полезным, — Тони скрестил руки на груди и обвил ногой ножку стула. — Кроме того, это может оказаться невозможным. Не то чтобы они были настолько аккуратны с ним. То, что есть сейчас, возможно, лучший вариант.   
— Для меня это достаточно неплохо, — отрезал Стив, делая небольшой шаг вперёд. — Он уже начал вспоминать.   
— Да, из чего я делаю вывод, что всё произойдёт само собой, — Тони притопнул ногой, ударившись пяткой об основание стула. — Я позвоню Брюсу для нейроконсультации. Если хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел руку твоего космодесантника...  
— Как ты его назвал?   
— Космо... — Тони вздохнул. — Забей. Я инженер. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто пороется у него в мозгу, и это Брюс. Я только по железу. И кстати о железе. Как рука? Какие-нибудь проблемы?   
Баки не ответил, пока не дождался утвердительного кивка Стива.   
— Без происшествий.   
— Если хотите, чтобы я её просканировал, на случай если что-то сломалось и требует починки, дайте знать.   
— Я думал, у тебя есть записи, — нахмурился Стив.   
— Есть. Но ты _доверяешь_ их записям?   
Баки глубоко вздохнул и взволнованно посмотрел на Стива, и тот знал, о чём его спрашивают.   
Вспомнив ядерную бомбу, которая была в паре секунд от уничтожения пятидесяти миллионов человек во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, Стив кивнул. Тони заслужил доверие.   
— Ты можешь просканировать, — сказал Баки. Его голос был спокойным, но рука сжималась так крепко, что у Стива онемели и покалывали пальцы.   
Стив проигнорировал то, как загорелись глаза Тони. А пока тот приказывал Джарвису подготовить диагностическую программу и ругался на Дубину — робота в углу, — Стив развернулся лицом к Баки и наклонился ближе.   
— Я буду здесь, с тобой, — мягко сказал он, его губы почти касались уха Баки. — Если ты захочешь уйти, то просто скажи об этом, хорошо?  
Рваный выдох утонул в футболке Стива. Волосы Баки щекотали его челюсть.   
— Будет больно? — спросил Баки, и его голос был душераздирающе безэмоциональным, словно он ожидал положительного ответа.   
Стив свободной рукой обхватил его за шею.   
— Баки. Посмотри на меня.   
Это потребовало видимого усилия. Всё тело Баки было настолько напряжённым, что Стив почти слышал, как скрипят позвонки, пока он заставлял себя поднять голову достаточно, чтобы встретиться взглядами.  
— Если он причинит тебе боль, я убью его, — сказал Стив, отчаянно надеясь, что Баки услышит искренность в его голосе.   
— Я всё слышал! — протестующе крикнул Тони.   
Не отводя взгляда от Баки, Стив ответил:  
— На то и расчёт.   
~~~  
Тони даже не приближался к Баки. Он даже почти не смотрел туда, где стояли Стив и Баки, ограничиваясь короткими взглядами с новыми инструкциями: «Подними». «Согни локоть, на девяносто градусов». «Ладонью вверх». «Ладонью вниз». «Сожми кулак». «Растопырь пальцы».   
К Баки прикасался свет, паутина синих линий, сверкающих в воздухе. Баки медленно ослабил хватку на запястье Стива, его дыхание успокоилось. Его вес тепло и тяжело ощущался левым боком Стива, и случись ему отойти хотя бы на дюйм, Баки пошатнётся.   
Наконец синие лучи мигнули и исчезли.   
— Сканирование завершено, сэр, — объявил Джарвис.   
Стив не думал. Он просто высвободил руку и обнял Баки за плечи, притягивая ближе. Тот расслабился и с удобством устроился на груди Стива, вполоборота к нему.   
Внимание Тони было приковано к сверкающе-синему сиянию перед ним, бросающему на его лицо жутковатые тени. Нахмурившись, он погрузил руки в это сияние и развёл их в стороны. Сияние распалось на отдельные линии, формирующие модель руки Баки. Быстрыми движениями пальцев Тони повернул изображение и принялся убирать армированные пластины, открывая внутренние механизмы.   
— Какого... — рука Баки вцепилась в футболку Стива.  
— Голографическое 3-D моделирование, — отсутствующе ответил Тони. Он злобно посмотрел на модель и вытянул пучок проводов из середины. — Итак, проблема номер один.   
— Что? — спросил Стив.   
— Батареи твоего Сайлона его отравляют.   
— Сайлона? — переспросил Баки.   
Тони раздражённо выдохнул.   
— Вы двое сейчас сядете и будете весь год смотреть научную фантастику, если это подразумевает, что вы не убьёте меня и не вышвырнете из башни, — он крутанулся на стуле и швырнул в них пучком синего света.  
Баки толкнул Стива за спину, закрывая своим телом, и в защищающем жесте вскинул левую руку. Стив обхватил его за плечи.  
— Всё в порядке, Баки.   
— Отличные рефлексы, — присвистнул Тони. — Это всё органика, Кэп. Кроме нейронного интерфейса мозга и позвоночника, искусственные здесь только рука и плечо.   
Стив мягко опустил руку Баки. Тот снова прислонился к его груди, отказываясь сдвинуться с места. Глядя поверх его плеча, Стив поинтересовался:  
— На что мы смотрим?   
— Блок питания. И притом довольно хреновый, — презрительно усмехнулся Тони.   
— А ты можешь... — Стив осёкся, поняв, что ему сначала стоит поговорить с Баки, а _потом_ просить о ремонте и апгрейде.   
Впрочем, Тони уловил суть.   
— О да. Убирайтесь из моей лаборатории, — сказал он, поманив что-то пальцем. Паутина света послушно отправилась к нему.   
Стив крепче прижал Баки к себе, а потом заметил, что его руки лежат на бёдрах Барнса. Это было тепло и интимно, и Баки не отстранялся.   
— Вон! — приказал Тони. — Идите смотрите фильмы! Джарвис, подбери кино для них. Хорошее кино. «Звёздные войны».  
Всегда терпеливый Джарвис лишь уточнил:  
— Да, сэр. Эпизод...   
— Если ты упомянешь хоть что-то, не относящееся к оригинальной трилогии, я приложу магнит к твоему серверу, — пригрозил Тони. — Валите, голубки. Идите приобщаться к культуре.   
~~~  
— Я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к культуре, — сказал Баки два часа спустя, когда по экрану поползли финальные титры.   
— Это было... — Стив замялся и наконец пожал плечами. — Нормально.   
— Их оружие непрактичное, — нахмурился Баки.   
— Ну да...   
— Те, которые были в броне, не могли свободно двигаться, а которые без неё, — Баки тряхнул головой, — ещё хуже.   
— Точно, — усмехнулся Стив.   
— А штурмовики... Ни один из них не мог поразить цель с близкого расстояния. Как им вообще позволили жить после этого?   
У Стива ёкнуло в животе от прозаичного тона Баки, словно он считал смерть ценой ошибки в бою. Он хотел было сказать что-нибудь об этом — о том, что Баки больше не нужно жить так, как раньше, — но это была не совсем подходящая тема для жизнерадостной беседы. Вместо этого он улыбнулся.  
— Глупое кино, а?   
Баки улыбнулся в ответ, словно с облегчением.   
— Да, — успокоенно отозвался он, откидываясь на мягкие диванные подушки и подвинувшись так, чтобы его плечо касалось плеча Стива. — Они сейчас все такие?   
— Фильмы? Честно говоря, у меня на них не было времени. Обычно я смотрел новости перед сном, но... — Стив пожал плечами, приваливаясь к Баки. Пожалуй, это не время объяснять все противоречия новостных репортажей или заводить дискуссию о том, какова на самом деле «правда».   
— Но? — уточнил Баки.   
Стив тряхнул головой и подумал о том, какими фильмы были _раньше_. А потом, припомнив бесконечную череду мультфильмов, позвал:  
— Джарвис?  
— Да, сэр?  
— Есть хорошие мультфильмы?   
— Солидная библиотека, сэр. Не могли бы вы конкретизировать предпочтения?   
Стив испытывал соблазн выбрать что-нибудь из старого, но не хотел, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что не помнит.   
— Что-нибудь недавнее. И по-настоящему хорошее.   
Джарвис притих на несколько мгновений, а потом на экране вспыхнули золотистые буквы «Храбрая сердцем».   
Многообещающее начало.  
~~~  
— Это всё сделано на компьютере? — спросил Стив слегка испуганно. Голограммы Тони — это одно, а больной ублюдок Зола в компьютерах под лагерем Лихай — другое, но это... Это было совершенно невинно, весело и развлекательно.   
— Да, сэр, — чуть самодовольно ответил Джарвис. — Я продолжу? У нас есть из чего выбрать.   
— Что скажешь, Баки?  
— Ещё, — легко и открыто улыбнулся тот.   
И начался марафон, который тянулся до самого вечера, с перерывами на сэндвичи к ланчу, кофе с мороженым в полдень и две пиццы на обед. Возможно, Стиву стоило бы позаботиться о здоровой диете для Баки, но он подозревал, что тот обладает здоровьем, более крепким, чем большинство людей, родившихся двадцать лет назад, не говоря уж о тех, кому уже почти век. Кроме того, у них будет достаточно времени позаботиться о диете Баки, когда он будет готов сам принимать подобные решения. Сейчас он казался довольным тем, что полагается на Стива. Ситуация была противоположной той, что сложилась, когда они были детьми, но и Стив потратил своё детство на то, чтобы узнать всё возможное о Баки. Девушки появлялись и исчезали в жизни Баки — и Стива тоже, поскольку Баки через какое-то время стал признавать только двойные свидания, — но в конце концов все они ушли, и снова остались только они вдвоём.   
Наверное, тогда это и началось. Стив чувствовал тепло Баки, уютную тяжесть, прижимающуюся к нему, пока они смотрели невероятно красивый мультфильм про говорящих львов, и размышлял, есть ли такая часть Баки, которая не станет возражать против свидания _без девушек_.   
Стив повернулся, чтобы то ли спросить, то ли посмотреть на лицо Баки, но повернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Баки придвинулся ближе. Его губы скользнули по волосам Баки, и дыхание сбилось.   
Стив оставался неподвижным, позволяя Баки чувствовать своё дыхание. А когда тот не отстранился, Стив решительно поцеловал его. Ладонь Баки скользнула на его бедро, и Стив поднял руку, обвивая его плечи. Когда Баки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, Стив даже не сомневался.   
До этого они целовались уже дважды, но никогда так, когда никого из них не застало врасплох. На этот раз Баки извернулся на диване, находя нужный угол и придвигаясь ближе, а Стив обнимал его, поощряя. Без малейшей неловкости или неуверенности Баки скользнул кончиком языка по губам Стива, и тот послушно разомкнул губы. Идеальный поцелуй, которого, казалось, он хотел всю свою жизнь.   
Дверь лифта негромко открылась, и Стив напрягся, ожидая, что Баки отстранится, но тот остался на месте. Его пальцы сжались на бедре Стива, и поцелуй стал страстным, настойчивым, совершенно уничтожив концентрацию Стива. Он всего на мгновение удивился тому, что Баки — Зимний Солдат — игнорирует пришедшего, возможную угрозу, в пользу поцелуев, словно поверив в заверения Стива, что здесь, в Башне, они в безопасности.   
Поцелуй прервался, когда у них обоих закончилось дыхание, и лишь тогда Стив понял, что в его глазах стоят слёзы. Еле слышным шёпотом он пообещал:  
— Я никогда и никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.   
Баки улыбнулся и протянул левую руку, касаясь лица Стива холодными жёсткими пальцами.   
— Я знаю, — ответил он и, не повышая голоса, добавил: — Zdravstvuyte, Natalia.  
 _Наталья?_  
Стив выгнулся, инстинктивно используя своё тело, чтобы прикрыть Баки, прежде чем, сложил одно с другим. Наталья. _Наташа_.  
Она стояла возле лифта, в кожаной куртке и чёрном свитере, и выглядела совершенно спокойной, насколько возможно, застав Стива и Баки целующимися на диване.   
— Стив, — она кивнула и перевела взгляд на Баки. — Сержант Барнс.   
Стив облегчённо выдохнул, когда она не стала называть Баки каким-нибудь русским кодовым именем. Баки коснулся спины Стива, словно ища поддержки, но его голос был твёрдым, когда он ответил:  
— Теперь я Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сайлоны (англ. Cylons) — вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация, воюющая с человеческими Двенадцатью колониями Кобола в вымышленной вселенной телесериала «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“».


	7. Chapter 7

— Уверена, мне не придётся объяснять, как всё это неожиданно, — сказала Наташа, проходя к ближайшему креслу, хотя Стив знал, что оно выбрано не из-за его удобства. Он видел напряжённость в её теле, несмотря на то, как уютно она уселась, и безмятежную улыбку.   
— Он начинает вспоминать, кто он, — прищурился Стив, собираясь вести разговор профессионально и исключительно по делу. И совершенно _не был намерен_ обсуждать с Наташей свою личную жизнь.   
Её взгляд переместился на Баки.   
— Стив моя основная цель, — спокойно ответил тот. — Пока он здесь, ты в безопасности.   
— И это единственная причина? — она выгнула бровь.   
— Прекрати, — грубо оборвал её Стив. Он был на стороне Наташи и пролил бы за неё кровь, но если битва разразится здесь и сейчас, он знал, чью сторону примет, и она была в проигрыше.   
— Я так понимаю, те материалы помогли? — спросила она, легко едва заметно кивнув.   
— Они... — Стив тряхнул головой, только сейчас вспомнив о папке, лежащей на самом дне его сумки. — Нат, там всё на русском.   
— Какие материалы? — резко спросил Баки.   
Стив повернулся, встречая его взгляд.   
— Твоё старое дело, из...   
— Из Красной комнаты, — закончила за него Наташа.   
Баки напрягся, пальцы сжались на бедре Стива.   
— Я хочу его увидеть.   
Первым побуждением Стива было сказать «нет». Отчаявшийся, загнанный взгляд Баки казался шагом назад. Но он не мог отказать Баки в шансе узнать больше о его прошлом, неважно, насколько зловещем. Так что он просто предупредил:  
— Я не знаю, что там. Я не смог прочитать.   
— Я могу, — ответил Баки, нахмурившись. — Наверное.  
— Баки...   
— Мне нужно увидеть его, — негромко сказал он.   
— Хорошо, — Стив бросил взгляд на Наташу, вернулся к Баки. — Сейчас?   
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Баки.   
— Мне всё равно нужно устроиться, — сказала Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги. — Джарвис, где моя комната?   
— В конце коридора, мисс Романофф.   
Стив одарил её подозрительным взглядом. Почему ей не выделили комнату внизу, в гостевом крыле, куда Джарвис сначала распределил их с Баки? Или она специально попросила поселить её рядом с ними на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так?   
Не то чтобы ему стоило злиться. Он сам попросил её встретиться с ними в Нью-Йорке, поскольку хотел иметь запасной вариант на случай, если Баки окажется больше Зимним Солдатом, чем самим собой. И то, что сейчас всё идёт вроде бы неплохо, не означает, что так будет и дальше.   
И всё же он не совсем смог сдержать растерянный выдох, когда она исчезла в глубине коридора.   
— Баки... Будь с ней осторожен, ладно?   
— Я её знаю, — Баки проводил Наташу взглядом, а потом провёл металлическими пальцами по руке Стива до запястья. — Будь рядом?   
Стив улыбнулся. А потом, потому что мог, наклонился и поцеловал Баки в губы, торопливо и нежно.   
— Так точно.  
~~~  
Папка была довольно объёмной — сорок или пятьдесят листов, некоторые настолько старые, что обтрепались по краям, многие были написаны от руки или напечатаны на старомодной пишущей машинке с неровными буквами и выцветшей чернильной лентой. В папке было несколько фотографий, жутких настолько, что Стив не мог смотреть на них дольше пары секунд.   
Он сидел на диване, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что читает, и пялился на спину Баки. Тот сидел за столом у окна, скрючившись в кресле, и единственным его движением было периодическое поднятие правой рук, чтобы перевернуть страницу. Левая лежала на колене.   
Стиву хотелось встать и подойти к нему, но какое утешение он мог предложить? Не было ничего, что он мог бы сказать или сделать, чтобы оправдаться за то, что не стал искать его тело — что не нашёл его раньше, чем ГИДРА или русские. И хотя он мог продолжать упиваться своим чувством вины, он знал, что этим ничего не исправить. Лучшим вариантом было вложить свою энергию в помощь Баки, чем в ненависть к самому себе.  
Стив выходил из комнаты дважды — в туалет и на кухню за перекусом. Он вернулся с пачкой печенья с шоколадной крошкой и бурбоном, поставив всё на стол. Шорох упаковки заставил Баки посмотреть на Стива печальными глазами с совершенно лишённого выражения лица.   
Стиву захотелось притянуть его в объятия, словно это могло превратить уродливую реальность, прячущуюся на страницах этой папки, в исчезающий ночной кошмар. Но вместо этого он наполнил два бокала и передал один Баки, прежде чем открыть печенье.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Баки, и хотя это был английский, Стив отличил резкие согласные, непохожие на его растянутый бруклинский говор.   
Стив положил несколько печенек возле папки, игнорируя рассыпавшиеся по всему столу крошки.   
— Что ещё я могу для тебя сделать? — спросил он, поддаваясь желанию поцеловать Баки в макушку.   
Тот встряхнул головой, но выпрямился в кресле и привалился плечом к Стиву.   
— Будь рядом?   
— Конечно, — Стив отошёл на пару секунд, чтобы принести ещё одно кресло. — Хочешь сесть удобнее?   
Баки оторвался от документов.  
— Может, когда я закончу, мы разделим это кресло?   
От предложенной интимности у Стива перехватило дыхание, но папка на столе заставила прикусить язык. Он кивнул и сел на краешек кресла, так близко, чтобы его колено касалось бедра Баки.   
Баки передвинул бокал и печенье на левую сторону. Между поворотами страниц он опускал тёплую ладонь правой руки на бедро Стива. Тот потягивал бурбон и наблюдал, заставляя себя хранить молчание и не спрашивать, что Баки видит на этих страницах. Невыразительная маска, в которую превратилось его лицо, не говорила ничего о его чувствах и эмоциях... и это воспринималось, как плохой знак. Разумеется, Баки должен как-то отреагировать. Он возвращается в спасительное равнодушие? Или воспринимает эту папку, как досье незнакомца, впитывая информацию без попыток примерить её на себя?   
Баки не закончил чтение, пока бутылка не опустела, а от печенья не осталось лишь несколько крошек. Он завязал папку и постучал ею по столу, выравнивая страницы. Это выглядело механическим действием, которое он не единожды делал раньше.   
— Я вспомнил, — негромко сказал он, посмотрев на Стива, и накрыл ладонью папку. — Это...   
— Это помогло? — Стив потянулся и коснулся его руки.   
Баки кивнул. Накрыл руку Стива прохладной металлической ладонью.   
— Я понял, что они сделали. И немного из того, _как_.   
— Достаточно, чтобы...   
Баки на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом.   
— Нет. Есть доказательства, что... — он глубоко вдохнул. — Не все изменения необратимы. То, что сделал Зола, вылечит часть из них.   
— Это _и правда_ сыворотка доктора Эрскина, — догадался Стив.   
— Они так думали, хотя и не смогли воспроизвести её. Они пытались, используя мою кровь, — Баки выдавил слабую улыбку. — Полагаю, нас таких двое.   
— Да, Щ.И.Т. собирался провести кое-какие исследования, но я отказался. Полагаю, это было правильно. Нет нужды обеспечивать ГИДРу супер-солдатами, а?   
Улыбка Баки стала опасной.   
— Мы можем остановить их. Если... ты хочешь, чтобы я помог.   
Стив проглотил немедленное «да», попытавшись думать сначала о здоровье Баки, а уж потом о мести. Боже, мысль о том, чтобы снова сражаться _плечом к плечу с Баки_ , была чертовски соблазнительной.   
— Тебе не кажется, что сначала ты заслужил небольшой отпуск?   
Баки развернулся в кресле, взял руки Стива и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
— Я жажду мести.   
— Знаешь, многие скажут, что это не совсем здоровый образ жизни.  
— Мне плевать, — пальцы Баки сжались. — Я хочу, чтобы они заплатили за всё.   
Стив закрыл глаза, думая обо всех хороших людях, которые страдали, истекали кровью и умирали. Думал о Сэме, который даже сейчас прекратил работать в Ассоциации ветеранов, готовый в любую минуту присоединиться к Стиву в его охоте за Зимним Солдатом. О Наташе, открывшей всему миру свои секреты, чтобы поразить прогнившее сердце Щ.И.Т.а. О Тони, распахнувшему для них двери своего дома без малейших колебаний. И об остальных. Наташа сможет найти Клинта. Доктор Беннер уже едет. И наверняка кто-то знает, как связаться с Тором.   
_Мстители_ , подумал он, глядя на Баки. Своего самого близкого друга. Правую руку. Свою самую старую любовь.  
— Хорошо, Бак. Но мы не станем делать это в одиночку.   
— Наталья? — нахмурился Баки.   
Стив улыбнулся. Вместо ответа он поднял взгляд к потолку и позвал:  
— Джарвис?   
— Да, Капитан? — раздался из динамиков вежливый голос.   
— Ты можешь связаться с остальными Мстителями?   
— Разумеется, Капитан. Что я должен им сообщить?   
Стив сжал руки Баки.   
— Скажи, что им нужно прибыть и познакомиться с новым членом команды. И что у нас есть работа.


End file.
